Godsword of Zero
by Kogane1089
Summary: A man without anything to live for but revenge for his country was summoned by a pink haired magician, Will he be able to still exact vengeance for his country or will be able to let go and find his purpose for living again in his life?
1. Prolouge

Hello there, this is my first fanfic, well you see my version of Saito in my story is a well, axe crazy and a war freak, I will try my best to depict Saito in that way, you know, he would rather maim an enemy for the lulz rather than giving them a swift and fast death, Anyway on with the story!

Sword of Zero

Prologue: The God of Swords

"Damn it…."

The first word that came from the heavily wounded man, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a trenchcoat with some indescribable words on the back draped in his shoulders and black hakama, he has a black hair and brown eyes, and has a handsome but bloodied face to match, and he was quite

angry and smiling like a deranged madman.

"Damn it! I came from far away to kick your asses and what would I get! Fuckin weaklings and mooks! C'mon! You barely got my blood boiling! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! , the young man taunted,

Then all of the soldiers that surrounded him simultaneously attacked him from all directions and they were also simultaneously cut down too by the young man who wielding dual two handed swords, one sword was wrapped in bandages but the top was exposed, it has a dark red blade with serrated saw like edges on the dull side, giving it an huge military knife like shape. The other sword has a jet black colored blade with an odd shape, it has only one edge and one side tip and on the flat side of the sword there was an indescribable symbol on it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is only the best you can offer assholes! Then fuck you all! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he taunted again and stabbed an unlucky soldier that foolishly charged him…..

"Sir, That guy is unbelievable! He was there for 5 days and 5 nights guarding that gate and we barely wounded him! And I think even those with those wounds, I think he would not back down!" An enemy soldier reported to his superior. "Oh my….he is really hot don't you think?" the superior replied, he was flamboyantly dressed man, with a very tight pants to match, and he was looking himself at the mirror, and he smacked his lips and said "What do you think, soldier?" The soldier replied nervously "Sir, yes, sir!", Then the man blinked at his reflection and grabbed the soldier on his face, stared him intently and replied in a sweet but maliciously laced tone, "Soldier, I am the most beautiful being on this world, so don't you dare tell me that there is someone more hotter than me!" then he licked the face of the soldier and pushed him to the ground, and stated "Fufufufu, guess gotta make my grand appearance! The beautiful, graceful, hot, seductive, erotic, shining Alexandria Von Himmel!" and he posed in a swan like appearance, and then he picked up his rapier and proceeded to the battle field….

Meanwhile..

"_Crap, this is the last day, I hope that they left the port already, I am getting tired…Oh Shit! Must not close my eyes or I will meet Mr. Grimmy a little early, fuck!"_ The young man swore on his head, he is now showing signs of exhaustion, Lack of food, water and sleep was taking toll on him, the only thing that was keeping him from falling is his mission, to stall the Stein's army for at least 3 days for the evacuation of the town and the willpower of staying alive, then he smiled again and shouted at his enemies "God! You bring five thousand troops here and I manage to kill almost half! No wonder Stein got their ass kicked again and again! You shitheads don't have only crappy equipment; you also have crappy excuse for soldiers! ! This earned him more angry stares from the soldiers but none has a gall to approach him. The suddenly the silent tension that enveloped the battlefield was suddenly broken by a …..

"What the fuck is that sound, more like a song that you hear from a gay parade or something…must be halluc-, oh please, not another crazy candy-ass general from Stein!" he exclaimed, the army that was surrounding him was suddenly divided into half and then some soldiers fall flat side by side as if making way to a king and then the young man saw a flamboyant dressed general with very tight pants to boot and he was walking on the soldiers as if he is on the catwalk, then at 100 steps from him, he stopped and he said in a dramatic and seductive like pose and voice " Look at me, my enemy…. The one the stopped my army, look at me…. For I will be the last vision of beauty! I AM ALEXANDRIA VON- ARGHHHHHHH" the general was stopped short from his introduction because the young man punched him square on the face with an extraordinary speed, throwing him back with great force and sliding back to his soldiers with a great thud.

"Dear God, I am fighting here for 5 fucking days, hungry, thirsty , tired and bleeding to death… and now these morons would send a fag to face me! Is this some kind of torture! The young man lamented while cursing and flipping a finger at the heavens, meanwhile the army was surprised because he was able to move that fast and they stepped back away from him, and the general rose up and he was quite mad because his introduction was interrupted. "You insolent worm…how you dare interrupt my fabulous introduction!" Alexandria angrily asked, the young man casually replied "Well those pointless introduction are basically "hit me for free" opportunity.. So why hold back?" Alexandria angrily replied "Why you…oh it seems that you left your swords back there? Well….Boys kill him!

The some soldiers suddenly charged at the young man, believing that he was helpless without weapons were suddenly cut down violently, then the soldiers that hesitated to attack were surprised, He suddenly has his swords back on his hands! As if it returned to him suddenly! , The young man smiled and said " Well let the carnage begin!"

He swung the black sword at the nearest group of soldiers and he successfully cut them down, one managed to get only a scratch in the arm, but suddenly that soldier was surprised because the small scratch that he sustained was growing larger, then he carelessly held the wound and he screamed in pain for the same wound he sustained in his arm were also in his hand!, then he panicked and touched another soldier with the same hand in the face, that soldier also screamed because the wound in his hand was transferred to his comrade's face, as if it was infecting them all! The young man swung the sword again he was able to decapitate two soldiers in a clean hit, the he dodged a incoming hit on his head and counterattacked by using the bandaged sword, he was able to kill the attacker and then with a great force he used the serrated edge to slash the soldier on his left. The serrated edge didn't go deep as he expected but instead he pulled the sword away like a saw, causing a huge explosion on the poor soul that was hit by the sword and his surrounding comrades around him was also affected by the blast.

Alexandria was horrified, how come that young man, who was for almost 5 days was able to stand and fight nonstop was still able to deal carnage! Then it dawned to him, he heard that there was the fine general of a destroyed country that turned into a mercenary, whenever the Stein would attack a town it was said a young man with a white trenchcoat with the words written on a Yamato language "GodSword" would suddenly ambush their forces. That young man would not stop until they retreat or finished…

"General Hiraga "God Sword" Saito….of the Yamato Country, you are still alive!

Saito then turned his head to the direction of the general, and said, "Yeah and I am gonna fuck you all assholes!"

Hours later

Deathly silence surrounded the whole battlefield, Four thousand bodies were scattered in the battlefield, the one thousand force left retreated after their general was mercilessly bisected and decapitated while trying to reach the back of the army, trying to escape the fate of death that he brought upon himself….amid the dead, in the gates where was a young man who killed them all, he was kneeling, he was tired, and 5 days' worth of exhaustion suddenly caught up with him.

"_Good I was able to buy time for those people, I hope they were able to escape….Oh fuck, this ain't cool, it's getting blurry, Man….. I think I would gonna follow you, Gin, Kenji, Kenta, Ms. Aya, Reiko, your Majesty…Sorry this is the only revenge I could deal with….I wish I could have fought more…I think I will say good….WHAT THE!_

Suddenly a large pentagram appeared below him and he fell into nothingness….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

In the world of Halkegania, there was a dividing line among men, those who can use magic and those who cannot. Magic users were known as Nobles and those who cannot were called Commoners. Magic was not privilege but a birthright; those who are endowed with magic are considered masters and kings while those can't use magic were considered peons and slaves, low in the eyes of their so called Nobles

There is a tradition among the nobles to call their familiars, beasts of burden that would serve as their extension, who will do only their bidding, and the more grand the familiar the more prestige and honor their master would receive, The Familiar is not based on luck but on the based on what element they are aligned to, It would start on an Tristan Academy of Magic, where nobles were educated and taught on the art of magic…

On the Eastern Court of the Academy….

"The last one to summon her Familiar….. Ms. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" a balding and a bespectacled man announced

A pink haired girl walked in the front, she was pink haired girl with a reddish-brown, she was nervous because she will summon a familiar, but there is one problem, she is crap in magic, not to mention her anything that she casts would result into an explosive spectacle, hence the nickname "The Zero"

Louise chanted the summoning spell "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière … Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers… Heed my summoning… and bring forth my familiar!"

KABOOM!

Just as everybody thought it resulted in an explosion, and when the smoked cleared… it was a human being sprawling on the ground.

"Look! Louise summoned a commoner!" one student commented.

"But what's with his clothing?"

"Yeah it doesn't look like a noble's clothes…. Does it?

Then the familiar that Louise summoned rose up and shaking his head.

"_Ouch my head hurts, I don't remember being shot with a rocket…..Hey wait, why am I in a castle!" _Saito then scanned his surroundings; it seems that he was in some other place, not to mention there was a crowd of people that wears cloaks and they seem to be examining him, then he noticed there was a stone castle that he only sees on the picture books. Then a pink haired girl was approaching in front of him and asked "Who are you?"

"_Good God? Where the hell am I?"_ he thought, then he answered " I am Ge- I mean Saito, Saito Hiraga"

"Where are you from, commoner?"

"What? Commoner? What the hell do you mean? And what's with the clothes and those sticks that you are wielding? Is this some costume party or something! Saito shot back.

"Hey Louise! We expected that you will just cause some explosion or something but…. This is more hilarious that we thought!..hmhmhmHAHAHAHA! Then everyone except Louise and Saito started to laugh.

"I just made a mistake! I swear!" the girl shouted.

"Mistake! The only mistake that we expect is that you will summon a dragon or manticore!"

"Of course!, What do you expect she's Louise The Zero!" and then crowd burst into laughter again.

The girl that was checking on him was named Louise it seems.

The crowd suddenly stopped laughing and they parted making a way for a man with a big wooden staff and black robe, _"He seemed to be their leader or teacher or something, but there is something about him, he was never letting his guard down…"_ Saito observed, and then Louise suddenly turned away from him and approached the man.

"Good timing! Mr. Colbert can I ask for something?" the pink-haired girl asked quickly

"What is it, Ms. La Vallière?"

"Can I summon a familiar again? I just got it wrong! Please!"

" I am afraid that I cannot allow that" Mr. Colbert answered.

"But why!"

"It's because it's forbidden, you performed the "Summon Servant "and I am telling you this, it's a sacred ritual, you cannot just perform it just easy as that. The familiar that you summoned is based from what element you are attuned to, and to tell you honestly I believe it's the first time that a human was summoned, but I am telling you, whatever **or whoever** you summon will be your familiar whether you like it or not. Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred tradition and I will not bend it just because your familiar didn't suit your preferences. "

Louise didn't have the chance to retort Mr. Colbert and she just dropped her shoulders in resignation to her fate.

"Summon Servant? Springtime Summoning Ritual! Hey old man! What the hell is this! A fucking joke!" Saito angrily asked, he was getting pissed because it seems that he was just treated like a post or some tree and he was getting confused from these strange events.

Mr. Colbert just ignored him and told Louise "Now could you continue with the ceremony?"

"What! With him!"

"Yes, with him" Mr. Colbert answered and added "Besides there will be another class after this, hurry up."

Louise then angrily looked at Saito, and she said "Hey, commoner"

"What?"

"You are lucky; Commoners don't get an opportunity like this"

"What the hell do you mean by that? Some Voodoo magic or something!"

"Shut up!" the Louise angrily replied and then she continued "I want to finish this as possible quit your incessant barking!" then she closed her eyes and waved her wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

While chanting the words, she touched Saito's forehead with the tip of her wand and her lips were drawing closer…

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Cursing me or something?"

"Shut up and stay still!"

"You will…what the fuck! Isn't this a little fast! Hey!"

"You noisy… I said shut up and stay still!" then Louise grabbed his face and she kissed him in the lips.

"Mmmmmmmf!" was the only sound that Saito was able to make, then after seconds of kissing him, Louise stopped and looked him with tears on her eyes.

"It's my first kiss! So be proud, you commoner!"

"_What the hell! What in the blue fuck is happening! One moment ago, I am dying from my last battle, now I am standing here in some castle, surrounded by strange people that came straight from some fantasy movie and then I was summoned from by a pink haired girl and and kissed without notice! Good God! I must be in what they call "dying dream"! Oh no, I hope this ends! "Saito_ thought, these events seem to be too fast even for him.

"Well this is a good start; you managed to perform the "Sealing Contract" without any problems." Mr. Colbert happily commented.

"It's because she summoned an ordinary familiar!"

"Yeah no big deal! ",

Some students still jeered at Louise, who again, was in verge of tears again.

"_Poor girl, guess she's the laughing stock here, tsk tsk." _ Saito thought, then a hot sensation sudden came up to him with also a painful sensation in his left hand. "Argh, What the fuck is this!" Saito shouted while holding his left hand.

"Calm down, it's just the runes were being inscribed in your hand" Mr. Colbert replied.

"Runes! What the hell is that shit!"

Then the painful sensation stopped and as if there is nothing happened except there are some strange marking were written on the back of his left hand, then Colbert approached him and examined his left hand.

"Hmm…These are strange runes, interesting." Colbert remarked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just you have strange runes that were embedded on your hand" then Colbert turned back and announced "Everyone, let's go back to class" and he rose up in the air and everyone followed suit. Saito showed a bit surprise but it didn't last long._"Whoa, they can fly? Hmm it seems that their magic was more advanced to the point they can use it in everyday life, If we could just do the same with our abilities….. " _then he observed that someone was left with him on the ground.

"Hey Louise, don't try to fly, you might soar above and never come back!" one student jeered

"Don't be ridiculous; she can't even cast Levitation without blowing something up!" another commented.

Everyone laughed and they managed to go away from them.

"That's nice, they can float? You cannot see that feat every day," Saito lazily commented.

The pink haired girl that was staring her classmates while they levitate suddenly turned at him and she was really angry.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" was the first sentence that came out of her mouth.

"Hey didn't I tell ya? I am Saito Hir-"

"No, not your name! I mean where the hell did you come from? And why the hell you popped out?

"Hey missy, I don't quite get what you said, besides I think this dream would stop now and I am going to God knows where, Heaven or Hell it doesn't matter anyway"

"Why you!"

"Nah, You are too nois-" Saito was cut off from what he was saying, he fell on his one knee, Due to the events that came up to him, his body suddenly gave a strange adrenaline rush, but now it's taking toll on him.

"Hey what happened?" Lousie suddenly asked, "Hey you,what's wrong with you!...Hey!….hel…"

Her pleas of help were fading to him, as he hit on the ground, unconscious.

"_Hey Saito! Guess what's the mission! We gonna kick those Stein's fuckin asses!"_

"_Oh that's nice, let's start a bet, who kills most would be treated for an eat all you can dinner back!"_

"_Fuck you Saito! Better prepare for your wallet! It's gonna take a serious beating courtesy of me!"_

"_Fuck you too Kenta, that's my line, well let's go!_

…_.._

"_Kenta! You asshole! Don't you dare to stall them!"_

"_Shut the fuck up"_

_*oooof*_

"_You are the Godsword but you are fucking noisy man." "Soldier, I command that your unit would retreat now! I would stall them until you were able to go away from here"._

"_Sir ,Yes Sir"_

"_Sorry man, this is the only thing I could do, well, tell Reiko I love her, don't worry I will gonna buy you some time. Good bye and Thank you." "Soldier, carry General Hiraga away, I will gonna give those fuckers a welcome committee….._

"**!"**

Saito woke up from the same dream that was haunting him again and again, then he suddenly observed that he was in a big room with furniture that could be only seen into a rich and loaded famililes.

"Good thing you woke up, now could you now please get out of the bed?" A voice commanded him, he looked at his side and he saw the same pink girl that summoned him.

"_Guess that ain't a dream, or better yet I am still alive…." ___Saito said on his mind.

"Did you hear me or not?"

"Fine, I will get up" then he rose up and sat on the side of the bed before slowly standing up.

"I don't why did you faint earlier, but it's a good thing that a group of servants happened to pass by, they carried you to the infirmary, the doctor said it's due to extreme fatigue, and some said that you need rest, I can't believe it's already night time when you woke up, Anyway who are you? Where did you come from? "

"I told you I am from Saito Hiraga-" and he added "of the Yamato Country."

"Yamato? What is that?"

Saito was surprised, but to confirm his suspicions,"What? You don't know Yamato? How about Stein? Or Galatea, the name of this planet? "

Louise just looks at him as if he was crazy, and replied "I don't know what you are talking about! Did you hit your head back then?" the she sighed "I think I should tell you, This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, and the name of this country is the Kingdom of Tristain, and the world is called Halkeginia"as she spoke to him as if he was a child.

"Oh no…." was the words that came from Saito, then he approached the windows and looked outside, it was normal except there were two moons hanging from above.

"_Crap, What in the blue fuck happened?, I was transported from some planet, no wonder many people could use magic…."_ He sighed and just accepted what happened.

"Hey Lou-"

"Silence commoner, you don't address your master like that,"

"Master? Hey ain't no those S&M!"

"S&M?"

"Oh fuck, I mean bondage!"

"Bondage! You stupid familiar, how dare you tell me that I perform those disgusting acts!"

"What? What do you mean by familiar? What the hell is that?"

Louise just shook her head and just sighed, and then she suddenly spoke," Well you since you are a commoner, I don't expect that you would understand these thing, well a familiar is an animal that you will summon using "Summon Servant", they serve as extension of their masters like they hear or see would be also see and hear by their master but in your case it's impossible, They could also retrieve what their master desires, like potion components or what….and most of all.."

"What?"

"The most important of all, their familiar would always protect their master in any danger that will come across!" she added.

"Uh well, ok…..so you are my **Master **right?" Saito sarcastically remarked.

"Yes!" the she observed Saito head to foot, "You don't seem like a strong guy to me" she remarked, "I think you are even no match for a raven"

"WHAT! You insulting me? " Saito retorted.

"Guess you could just perform menial tasks like household chores, like cleaning or laundry..."

"_Look here, I survived countless battles, screwed every general of Stein, flipped a finger to Grim Reaper several times and now I am reduced to a manservant to a short, flat-chested and pink haired girl! I rather kill those fucking candy asses AGAIN! "Saito_ thought darkly. "This is bullshit, why don't you cast it again so I can go back!" he demanded.

"Not possible"

"What!"

"Summon Servants are only one-way ticket spells, besides you can go home on foot right?"

"Hey do you think I belong on this world? Look at my clothes!"

"I still don't believe you,"

"Or try to summon another critter to be your pet!"

"Not possible, You can only cast it again IF you die, not a bad idea if you ask me,*Yawn* Anyway this useless debate made me tired, I will go to sleep, Oh since the doctor told me you need more rest, I will be more merciful, you need to sleep, but on the floor" then Louise pointed at the floor, "I think a blanket is more than enough for you." She added.

"Why you little…."

Then she suddenly started to unbutton her blouse and started to strip.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Saito yelled!

"Changing, of course"

"Can't you there is a man here?"

"I don't see a man, I see a lowly familiar in front of me"

"Let me guess, I am lower than a human being!" Saito angrily guessed, Veins are starting to pop out on his temple.

"Why yes! You saved me from explaining such useless information" Louise nonchalantly replied, and then she tossed her used articles into Saito, and added "You will wash this for me tomorrow."

"You fucking bitch….!"

"What? Who will be the one who feed and give shelter on you?"

"Rrgh…."

She continued to change her clothes and said "Anyway I will go to sleep, and wake me up in the morning, Good night" she snapped her fingers causing the lights to dim and goes to her bed, laid flat on her back, before going to sleep."

Saito just stood from his place and seems to be in thought "_I admit this bitch is irritating, but to get around on this place, I need to use her, but anyway, it's fucking funny, I spend ¼ of my life to trying to kill those bastards, chasing them around and screwing them around as much as possible…but fate is a fucking asshole, it denied me of revenge that I am dreaming of….Nah screw it, there nothing I can do about it anyway."_

Saito then walked into a wall, the he sits on the side, it is the same position everytime he sleeps, because he can never be sure when will someone would attack him.

"Good Night….**MASTER"**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quarrels, Insults and Anger.

"Hey **Master**, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes please."

"For the love of god, Hey, you told me to wake you up early, so get up will ya?"

Saito was trying to wake up Louise up, and it is a pain in the ass and his patience is running out, so he grabbed the blanket forcefully.

"Hey what the…!"

"Good morning, **Master" **

"Who are you again?" Louise sleepily asked.

"I am the familiar you summoned yesterday, **Master**. Saito Hiraga is the name in the case you forgot**"**

"Oh…right."

Louise stretched her arms upwards and yawned, then….

"Clothes"

"What? Come again?" Saito replied.

"I said clothes, didn't you hear me?"

Saito tossed her the clothes that she is asking for, then….

"Underwear."

"WHAT!"

"Underwear"

"Why don't you get it by yourself!"

"Just get it in the drawer" Louise lazily replied.

Saito irritatingly reached for her panties on the drawer and tossed it to her, but.

"Clothes" Louise

"Your clothes are already there! Why don't you wear it yourself?"

Louise slowly explained, "Nobles don't dress themselves if their servants are available."

"_My dignity as a soldier is at stake here, fuckin ass!"_ Saito angrily thought, the he replied, "NO! And for the last time big NO!"

Upon hearing those words, Louise frowned and declared "You stubborn familiar! No breakfast for you!"

Those words broke the last piece of willpower that Saito was clinging.

"Fine, you win." Saito did what his Master wanted.

* * *

><p>After dressing Louise up (grudgingly), they left the room and then at the same time a red-haired,well-endowed and dark-skinned beauty came out of her room and the first thing she does is to greet and mock Louise.<p>

"Good Morning, Louise"

"Good Morning…..Kirche" Louise greeted back with a hate laced tone.

"Oh my sweet Louise, don't be angry early in the morning, fufufufu….Anyway is that your familiar you summoned? Kirche pointed at Saito, who was just watching the brewing argument.

"_Great, I was asked…Oh make that "forced" to dress by that bratty pinkette, and now a breast woman will now trample at my last shred of dignity. What the hell is next?" _ Saito grumbled on his thoughts.

"Yes, that's my familiar"

"My, my no wonder you summoned a commoner, I believe that the familiar you will summon is based on you capability…No wonder you got him! Hahahahaha."

"Well I summoned a familiar and guess what did I got? Flame, come here!"

A huge, red lizard with a flamed tipped tail slithered out of her room and came beside her.

"A beauty don't you think, commoner?" Kirche bragged.

Saito stared at the lizard, and it stared at him too, then, Saito released a mild killing intent on the lizard, causing it to fall back and hide behind its mistress.

"What's wrong, Flame?" Kirche inquired.

"Oh Miss, it seems your familiar is intimidating on looks only, wonder why did it hide behind you?" Saito asked in an innocent tone.

"Hmmm it seems that my poor Flame is bored, Anyway I haven't introduced myself, I am Kirche the Ardent, The ardent of gently smoldering passion, Everywhere I go, boys fall over for me, unlike your Master over there."

"Shut up, you man-hungry breast woman!" Louise angrily retorted.

Kirche just ignored Louise rant and continued, "By the way, what is your name?"

"Saito Hiraga."

"Hmm.. What a strange name, Anyway why do you wear your coat like that?" Kirche pointed at Saito odd way of wearing his longcoat. It is draped at his shoulders as if it was a cape.

"Well, a habit" Saito flatly replied.

"Oh…Anyway I'll go for now, ahhh Saito was it? Be careful with your master, she is explosive. Fufufufu" Kirche then walked away from them.

Saito just sighed, it is a good thing that it ended faster, and he was sensing a heavy tension on the spot, and speaking of his master….

Louise was just staring on the floor and was clenching her fist; it seems that she was frustrated because on what Kirche told her.

"Hey **Master**, what's up with her?"

"That annoying… Our families are adversaries for long time, and she always rubs me off all the time!"

"That's a bad start." Saito commented.

"Hey"

"What"?

"What did you to that familiar?" Louise demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"That lizard, you had a staring match on it, but it hides back to its master after some seconds of staring, what the hell did you do?"

"_Hmm…she sensed that? No, that can be…" "_What do you mean by that? Maybe it is hungry or something." Saito quickly lied.

"Well you are right."

"Hey, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Why they call you Zero?"

"Don't bother about such small details"

Saito then stared her at head to foot and he just nodded, "Ah… I see, no wonder," he observed vocally.

Louise quickly blushed and started to hit him with her fists.

"Hey cut that ou!t"

"You stupid familiar! How dare you look and observe me!"

"What's the big deal!"

And the argument continued until they reached the dining hall.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Your food of course"

Saito stared at his… pitiful meal that consist a cold soup with a piece of vegetable on the top and hard piece of bread.

"Oh and you will sit on the floor, you are lucky because familiars are usually forbidden to enter here" Louise added while eating a piece of small meat.

"_This is it….I don't know but I starting to get mad, I can handle any abuse but feeding me with these…Calm down Saito, calm down. The wars are worse than this…" _ Saito then clasped his hand and say grace to his meals…

* * *

><p>"-mutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."<p>

Saito suddenly woke up, he was sleeping because he is still hungry, and that pitiful excuse for a meal was not enough for him.

He was in a classroom full of students. It seems this is the first lesson of the day. Earlier, her classmates jeered if not for her Louise because of her familiar again, but not for the intervention of Ms. Cheuvruse, they would continue to make fun of her.

Saito was watching the discussion, deep inside he was envious at them, because in his world such things would be considered heretical and absurd.

"Ms. Louise!"

"Yes Mam?"

"I would like you to demonstrate the transmutation again that I performed earlier"

Then suddenly the whole class started to panic as if something bad would really happen…

"_What's up with those people as something bad would really happen, now I mentioned it; I only wake up from my nap if there would be a life threatening situation…." _ Saito silently wondered.

"Please for the love of Brimir, Don't do it!"

"Oh my god, Did I piss Brimir so much!"

Kirche suddenly plead to Louise asking her "Please don't do it! Anything but that!"

"I will do it," Louise suddenly declared.

She stood up and walked on front of the class, and then she pointed her wand and chanted a spell,the pebbles are starting to shake slightly.

Saito just watched her, "_she looks cute if just stays like that-_Hey wait a second, why are you hiding behind your desks?" He inquired to a nearby student.

"If you value your life, take cover!"

"What?"

"I said take-"

KABOOM!

A huge explosion suddenly happened in front of them, many people was caught in the blast, Saito's war honed sense managed to kick in and he managed to duck in a nearby table, when he rose up, he was surprised.

Soot and was everywhere, upturned tables resulted from the blast, familiars running around, and angry students shouting everywhere.

"We told you mam! Anything but her!"

"I promise I will not do any mischief again! Don't punish us Brimir!"

In addition, still Louise was still standing as if nothing happened save for soot on her face and ripped clothes, she wiped her face with a handkerchief and commented "I messed up a little… I think."

Everyone groaned at what she said.

* * *

><p>"Now I know why the hell they call you Zero!"<p>

Saito was teasing Louise while walking to the dining hall, he was mocking her by the time they start to clean the room and while walking, she was arrived at the dining hall, and again the same food that was served to him earlier was on the floor again. Saito sat on the floor and finished to say grace then when he was about to reach for the bread, the whole tray was snatched from him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!"

Then he saw Louise holding his tray of food and she was really pissed off.

"You…You ungrateful dog! How dare you call me that?"

"What?"

"Why you! Calling me Zero?"

"Well they call you that, Why not me? Not to mention it's the truth!"

Louise suddenly shook with fury and screamed "No more meals for you this time! And every time you call me Zero your meal would be cut off!"

Then she carried the tray to a nearby trashcan and threw everything on it.

"You understand me?"

Her last words fell into deaf ears, then Louise looked at Saito, his head was low and staring on the ground, and suddenly, a heavy suffocating sensation were felt around the dining hall. Some students fainted and all the familiars outside ran away as if something dangerous would come and destroy them, and as for Louise, she almost dropped on her knees but she managed to stand up.

"You bitch…"

Saito spoke in a slow manner.

"You stupid bitch, don't you know the importance of food? Or how many people are ready to kill for that food you threw on the trash? I bet you do not understand right. Being fed three times a day with such feast will make you forget that millions are hungry out there? Peace sure makes you snotty rich kids more of a prick." Saito slowly stood up and walked out of the door then he stopped at a nearby post and gave it a weak punch and he continued to walk again. When he was far away from the dining hall, the heavy suffocating feeling suddenly stopped, it silenced all the people in the place. Then the same post that Saito punched earlier showed a small crack.

Louise still stunned by the spectacle was not still able to recover, when suddenly the post exploded in a violent manner, causing her to sit on the floor.

"What was that?" was the words that came out of her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bloody Duel on the Vestri Court.

"What! No…. It can't be"

The balding professor whispered, he was surprised, to think that It would exist…

"The headmaster must know this immediately!"

* * *

><p>"Headmaster I have news for-!"<p>

Mr. Colbert entered the office the first thing he saw is an old man smiling on the ground while being kicked by his secretary.

"Oh sorry I disturbed you; I will come late-NO! I mean Headmaster I have something to tell you!" Colbert quickly answered.

"What do you mean?"

Colbert approached the Headmaster named Osmond, with a book and a piece of paper.

This is from Miss Vallière's familiar runes that I saw, and look at this…..

Osmond face suddenly turned serious, and stood up from the floor.

"Ms Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

His secretary bowed and headed out to the door.

"Explain everything to me now" Osmond commanded

* * *

><p>"Damn, I am fucking hungry"<p>

Saito was holding his stomach, due to the events earlier; he was not able to get a bite, not to mention on of his hated things in the world-

"That stupid pink haired bitch, I don't give a damn if the food is disgusting or what but to throw it like that-"

Then his stomach grumbled again

"Aww…God are you really that mad to me!"

"Is something the matter?"

Saito stopped and looked behind him, a maid carrying a tray suddenly spoke to him, she has a black hair and brown eyes with a nice rack to boot.

"_Wow, she's beautiful! Not to mention that rack….."_ Saito thought.

The maid tilted her head and stared at Saito.

Saito just smiled and said "Oh I mean, nothing I am fine thank you,"

"Are you Miss Vallière's familiar...?" she inquired

"Well yeah, I am"

Then she smiled at him and introduced herself "I am Siesta, I am working here as a maid to support my family."

"Oh…thats-"

*grumble*

"Hmmm let me guess….. You are hungry right?"

"Yeah…"

"Follow me"

* * *

><p>Saito was eating a warm stew, much better than that pitiful excuse of a soup, then there were tears on his eyes, not because of sadness but of joy because after almost 6 days he was able a eat decent meal.<p>

"This stew is good!"

Saito then put another spoonful on his mouth.

"It seems you are really hungry…It's already your 6-"

Saito raised his bowl and said, "Seconds please!" while there are tears on his eyes.

"Sure."

After 3 bowls of soup later….

"Man that was good!"

Saito was patting his stomach, while Siesta was sitting beside him.

"Well that's only staff meal by the way" Siesta happily remarked.

"Any meal served with kindness will be the best meal on the world, Thank you!" Saito happily replied.

"Thank you, I will accept that as a compliment, by the way why haven't you eaten?"

Saito's smile disappeared and was replace with a grim look, "Well I called my **Master** "the Zero" which really true, then she snatched my meal and threw it in the trash. Honestly those snotty rich kids don't know the importance of food."

"You mustn't say that slanderous things!"

"Why not! They don't feed me anyway so I will call those goddamn pricks whatever I want!"

"That's a brave for you to say."

"Because I can back up those words!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahhh… Nothing! I mean, how could I repay you?"

"No it's nothing! You can also go back anytime, It might not be the best but that's all I can offer here"

Saito then shed tears again,"_I think God must be generous enough to give me a consolation", "_Well Miss Siesta, I must return the kindness you gave me, It's a custom on our country."

"Hmmmm….Since you are adamant on it…How about helping me serve the cakes?"

* * *

><p>Saito was carrying the cakes while Siesta was the one, who was serving it. Then they passed on a table with someone that made Saito's eyebrows meet.<p>

A curly blonde haired young man with frills with an aura that oozes with haughtiness was sitting on a table with his friends, not to mention there was a rose on his breast pocket.

"Hey Guiche! Who's the new victim eh?

"Yeah! Tell us who's the new girl on your bait!"

Guiche then suddenly exclaimed "Me? Going out with one girl?, My, my that's preposterous, because my fragrance was deserved by all!"

"_What a dipshit, I will be more than happy to kick his ass,"_ Saito thought. Then suddenly a bottle fell out of Guiche's pocket. Saito picked the bottle up and reached out to Guiche.

"Hey something fell on your pocket!"

Guiche ignored him, and then he approached him at the table and slammed the bottle in front of Guiche.

"Hey Douchebag, I said you dropped this."

Guiche stared angrily at him and said, "That's not mine! What are you talking about?"

But his friends proved otherwise.

"Ooh? That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah! That vivid purple color is the perfume that Montmorency only mixes for herself!"

"So to have something like that fall out of your pocket, Guiche, means that you're going out with Montmorency now, right?"

"That's not true! I mean-"he was suddenly cut short when a cute girl with a chestnut hair approached him.

"Guiche…Is that true?"

The girl had tears welling up on her eyes.

"That was misunderstanding! You are the-"he was cut off because the girl slapped on him hard on the cheek.

"You liar!" and she ran away while crying.

And if that was not enough, a girl with a tightly rolled hair approached him and she was really furious.

"GUICHE ! You are making moves to the first years? She angrily asked.

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompanying her on a long trip to the forests of La Roc-"

Without notice, she reached a bottle of wine and poured it on Guiche's head before storming out.

Meanwhile Saito just shook his head and started to walk then suddenly…

"WAIT!"

Saito turned around and saw Guiche standing up and pointing at him.

"Yes! you!, How dare you thoughtlessly picking up some bottle of perfume, the reputation of two ladies has been damaged. How will you take responsibility?" Guiche declared.

Saito just replied, "Nah not my fault, that's two timing would get ya, ego damage and no ladies."

Guiche's friends laughed upon hearing it.

"Yeah! The server right! Hahaha"

"That a smart reply!"

Guiche gritted his teeth and said "When you put the bottle of perfume on the table, I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Would it have hurt to be a little bit tactful and just go along with it?"

"Well in our country, making fool out of the girls is one bad idea, not to mention it's dishonorable"

"You….Hey, aren't you Louise familiar?"

"Oh her? I guess I could say yes."

"Hmmmm, What a disgrace to think that I, a noble being outtalked by a mere commoner?" Guiche snorted.

"Say all you want dipshit, you still suck ass."

"You commoner, you lack respect for nobles like me, I need to teach you a lesson!"

"Nobles in my country deserve respect because they earned it, so fuck you."

Guiche snapped and then while raising his left hand he declared," Then I, Guiche de Garmont declare a duel between me and this….commoner!"then he look at Saito expecting that man would cower and fear but instead, he saw a grinning smile from Saito.

Then Saito slowly asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am challenging you!"

"Are you really sure! Let me tell you something ….In our world, duels are considered as a sacred ritual, so asking it for me is a real…challenge. So are you sure?"

"YES! I TOLD YOU! Meet me at the Vestri Court after delivering those cakes!" then Guiche turned back and walked off to the Vestri Court.

"Well, someone's gonna get his ass kicked….? No wonder, this could be a great help, I can know what this world is capable of…"

Siesta was quivering and then she said "You are going to get killed!" before running off.

"Don't worry Miss Siesta! I can manage, besides thanks for the meal!" Saito happily replied. Then the person that he least expect came up from him behind.

"Hey,What the hell are doing?" Louise demanded.

"Hmph, it's you." Saito smugly replied.

"You stubborn familiar! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?"

"Well, it's good exercise anyway, besides he pisses me off."

"Why you…..Apologize to him right now!"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said apologize to him n-"

Suddenly Louise was cut off when Saito grabbed her in the mouth; the surrounding people were surprised by that action. And then he stared her intently while grinning like a madman. Then he whispered something to Louise.

"You know what? You are pissing me off, Let me tell you something **Master**, I told you I was from another world right? You see…duels are there means you fight one another until no one dies, in addition, it's not just backyard wishy-washy dueling session, it has means blood spilling, guts and entrails gushing and most of all flying body parts, Get it? If I kill him and some asshole try to get revenge for him or if this whole school tried to get a piece of me, .….." then he released the shocked Louise.

"But you are only a commoner!, how can you beat him?"

"Just watch, hey fatass where is the Vestri Court?

"You insolent commoner! I hope Guiche would put you on your place!"

"Fuck you, tell me where is it or I will gut you. "

"That way!"

"Guiche would put you on your place!

"Let see…hmhmhmHahahahaha.!"

Saito then walked in the direction where the student pointed, but Louise was left behind, she was shocked by the words that her familiar said to her, and for the first time in her life, she was scared, because as if she was talking to the Devil himself. For a long time she stood in the same spot.

"I must go, I must stop the fight! Or Guiche would get killed!" Then she ran to the Vestri court, hoping that she could go there in time.

* * *

><p>"So it's true she summoned Gandálfr?" Osmond said.<p>

"Yes sir, he was sporting the same runes that found on the Gandálfr, but We can't confirm it unless…"

Miss Longueville knocked and said, "it's me Old Osmond"

"Oh what's the matter?"

"It seems there are some students dueling at Vestri Courts. It's causing quite a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are being impeded by the sheer number of students."

"Oh…who are the ones dueling? "

"It's Guiche de Garmont"

Ah, that idiot son of Gramont. Skirt-chasing must run in the family, considering his father's even more of a womanizer. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy knows every girl in school. And his opponent is?"

"The familiar of Miss Vallière"

Osmond and Colbert look at each other then, Miss Longueville, said "Shall we use extreme precautions?"

"No,no….. It's just stupid as stopping a children's backyard brawling, just let it be"

"Yes,sir,"

"Oh, by the way, place 100 gold on of Miss Vallière's familiar,"

"I cannot do that! Gambling is forbidden here!"

Then Osmond suddenly faked his tears and said "Cruel Brimir, why do you deny me of any worldly pleasure! I can't smoke, touch nor peep at her panties and now you deny me of gambling!"

"Fine, I would do it"

"Thank you ,Miss Longueville"

Miss Longueville then go out of the room and closed the door,

Osmond then waved his staff at the mirror, showing a perfect view of the Vestri Court.

* * *

><p>"Go Guiche!"<p>

"Put him in his place!"

The crowd jeered on as if they were thirst for blood, meanwhile Kirche and her friend Tabitha were also spectating the said event.

"I know duel between nobles are forbidden" Kirche commented

"Commoner, does not apply" the blue haired replied while reading a book.

The crowd was clearly cheering for Guiche, they expect to see a commoner being beaten within inches of death by a noble. The, at the entrance Saito entered, his longcoat floating like a majestic cape.

"So you didn't chicken out like a dog with its tail on its legs?" Guiche taunted.

Saito stopped 20 feet away from him, then Saito replied with a crazy slasher smile, "You puny,stupid little prince, have you say your prayers? Or we talkin or not fighting?"

This is intimidated Guiche, then he raised his rose wand and said " I will not fight like some commoner on a dirty pub, I will show you how nobles fight, Come my Valkyries!".

A rose petal fell from his wand in to the ground and it turned into a metallic like figurine, which resembled an armor female warrior with a spear, "Look at it, for it is the last vision of beauty you will ever see!"

Saito just grinned and raised his left arm, then he whispered "Ignitesword: Nero…"

Then something materialized from his hand, and it gained shape of a sword, then it came out, it was a strange sword with a strange contraption on the hilt and handle. The blade itself was a crimson colored and it has on 1 edge, the runes from his left hand suddenly shone, but he didn't noticed it.

"_Impossible! How was he able to conjure a sword from thin air!"_ Guiche thought, and all from the Vestri Court are stunned, how a commoner could do that? Even Tabitha stopped reading and was taken surprised by the commoner's feat.

Guiche then snapped out, and declared "You commoner! Not only you are insolent, how dare you try to copy what we nobles can do! Valkyrie attack!"

Saito just walked slowly, and then when the Valkyrie was within its attacking range, it tired stab Saito with its spear but Saito just side stepped and slashed the Valkyries, then it was sliced cleanly along the waist.

"What the fuck! Is this what you call magic! Hmhmhmhmhmhm….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was the biggest joke in this goddamn universe! I thought I could at least get a scratch but what! I will fight tin cans?, You gotta be kidding me, asshole!"

Guiche panicked and he summoned more Valkyries. All have a variety of weapons and they all charge at Saito who just grinned, the Valkyrie with a mace tried to aimed at his head but he managed to catch it at the base with his free hand, then he stabbed another one in the face, he then decapitated the Valkyrie that he stopped and kicked it away. 3 Valkyries then lined up hoping one of them would get a lucky shot but Saito stabbed the first one, and it came thru to the second and third Valkyrie. Saito was laughing like a madman and he pressed the trigger like contraption at the handle of his sword. The sword produced a blazing sound, he pressed it three times and the sword got redder. Then he slashed the sword upward and caused a huge explosion on the Valkyries, he was standing on the ground and as if he was in a euphoric state, then he happened to stare at Guiche, and he slowly walked while dragging the sword on the ground.

The crowd was also surprised because they expect that Guiche would be the one to beat the commoner up but it seems that he would be the one getting it but most of all Guiche. He was the one taken aback, in a fit of desperation he summoned a sword and tried to attack Saito but something happened, Saito suddenly in front of him, and he was holding two swords downward, and stabbed both of his feet.

"AHHHHH!"

The unearthly cry of pain was heard in the Vestri Court, and time seemed to pause at the moment, then a girl screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted, others showed fear and surprise, while other girls cried and sobbed, Kirche was stunned by the spectacle and Tabitha dropped her book in shock.

Saito just stood in front Guiche who was sobbing then he smiled, as if he was satisfied on what he did then he spoke as if he was giving a lecture "Told you, I asked if you are ready, if you are reaaaaaaaaaaaally ready. I take duels seriously you know, I don't give a fuck if you have a reason or what, the only important thing is the satisfaction of the joy and rush of fighting I get, and you know? You are the crappiest among them….hehehe"

"I yield….please you win…"

Saito then raised his hand on his ear and said "Whaaaaat? You give up? C'mon, Guichey boy the fight is just starting! And what did I told you, this ain't gonna stop until no one dies YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Saito released fast inhuman punches into Guiche, while he was laughing like a madman.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…..ORA! ORA! ORA!"

Guiche was unable to do anything and the mere fast punches were the only thing the he was still standing. Many tried to stop Saito but they are frozen by the inhuman brutality that the commoner showed them.

"Oh my god….."

"Please stop it!"

"Mommy!"

Saito suddenly stopped and Guiche looked like beaten bag of bruises, then Saito cocked back his arm, he will give his full power on the punch, which will result at ripping the feet of Guiche and the uncertainty of Guiche survival"

"EAT THIS! ASSHOLE YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Judgment and Mercy

"STOP!"

A girl shouted in her top of her voice. Saito's fist is almost an inch from Guiche's battered face, he stopped and looked behind him, and he saw Louise, who was catching her breath.

"What do you want? You are disturbing my kill." Saito replied on a monotone.

"Stop it! As a friend of- No… I mean as your Master, I plead you to have mercy at him!" Louise begged to him.

Saito turned his back at Guiche and walked to her, then Louise looked up, and she saw Saito looking down at her.

"That's surprising, I thought nobles have prides that's sky high, why the hell are you asking for that asshole's life? You know very well that I can kill you without moment's hesitation for interfering our duel."

Louise looked in the side and then she looked at him with a firm resolution, and then she answered him in a firm tone.

"No, I don't want my familiar's hands stained with blood because of a foolish reason, I ask of you please stop the duel now."

Saito was impressed, no one dared to stop him from killing his opponents with such resolution, he just walked past to her and then he rose up his hand and snapped his fingers, then swords stabbed on Guiche's feet suddenly vanished without a trace.

Guiche suddenly dropped flat on the grassy ground unconscious, and then everyone suddenly snapped back to reality as if someone started the time again, some people ran to him to see if he was alive and to give emergency aid.

Saito stopped walking then told Louise," He is lucky, I don't give mercy as fucking easy as that, if you want to talk to me, I will be outside of your room." Then he started to walk again.

After hearing those words and Saito vanished from the area, she slumped down on the ground, she cannot believe that she was able to rein her familiar before something bad happens and to survive, then someone approached at her, it was Kirche, and nearby was Tabitha, who recovered from her shock and gained her usual composure.

"Louise, I take back what I said, you summoned the most dangerous and the most powerful familiar among all of us." Kirche commented in a slow and defeated voice and then she helped Louise to stand.

"I…..I am still alive." Louise replied in a low and slow tone.

* * *

><p>Osmond and Colbert was stunned by the spectacle, not only Ms. Valliere summoned Gandalfr, she also summoned a powerful and dangerous familiar who also uses magic that's unlike that their own.<p>

Then Colbert broke the silence.

"Old Osmond"

"Hrm?"

"It looks like we would be in trouble for what happened for Garmont's son"

"Hrm"

"Look at it!, Not only Ms. Valliere summoned the Gandalfr, she also summoned a young man capable of summoning magic swords that even a square mage can't do! If Ms. Valliere didn't interfere in the battle, Brimir knows what happened to !"

"Hmmm…."

"Should we report it to the palace?"

"I believe it is not needed."

"But why? It is the biggest discovery in the mod-"

"That's why it is not needed"

"But still look at it, old Osmond! , Gandalfr is the familiar of Brimir!, It is said that his incantations are so long that the enemy could strike him while chanting ,so Gandalfr comes into play!"

"Exactly, this means…."

"It could annihilate an army of one thousand all by itself! Ordinary mages were said to be no match for it!"

"Mr. Colbert, did you use Detect Magic on that young man?" Osmond inquired.

"Yes, at first it seems normal, but as he gains composure, I noticed something, I sensed a different aura from him, also when I had my guard up too, he also noticed it but didn't do anything about it as if he could take me on anytime."

"Hmmmm….May I ask, is Ms. Valliere that talented to summon a modern Gandalfr?"

"Well, they say she is quite the opposite"

Osmond shook his head and then said, "This is truly a horrifying yet interesting case. But in any case, the palace should not know that Gandalfr was summoned, that young man would be turned in to a weapon of mass destruction if they manage to gain knowledge of it, and I believe he still hides a couple of trick on his sleeves…."

"Yes-yes Old Osmond!" Colbert replied.

Osmond just sighed and stared at the floor and he said " Gandalfr was said to have the ability to wield any weapons….but this new Gandalfr could summon a weapon at his whim…Interesting, how funny fate works…"

Colbert agreed and replied, "Yes sir, you are right."

* * *

><p>Louise was walking back to her room, her head full of questions that needed answers. She was so deep in thought that she reached her room, and she saw her familiar sitting on the floor near the door and seems to be asleep. She suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling and had the urge to turn back and approach him later when suddenly a voice called her out.<p>

"Hi there Master, you came back, I believe it's time that I answer your questions?"

Saito rose up and dusted his pants, it seems that even he was asleep he could sense anyone near him.

"Enter the room, please"

"After you, Master"

"Who are really are you?"

The first words that came out from Louise, she was sitting on the bed, meanwhile her familiar was standing and staring outside the window.

"I told you that-"

"No I mean….not only your name, I mean everything about you" she slowly replied.

Saito chuckled and then he answered, "I am General Saito Hiraga of the 1rd Division of the Country of Yamato, but I guess I could not say it that way anymore…The specialty of my division is close-combat and heavy front line assault tactics."

"Buy why did you say you could not say it anymore?"

"Well, that's a long story, I would tell you sometime…but anyway is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Yes, they said that you summoned a sword into thin air, not to mention that sword is not an ordinary one, is that magic?"

Saito turned to her and raised his hand then he said "Frostsword: Fenrir"

A sword came out of nowhere suddenly appeared into his hand, it is a huge sword with a blue color, but the blade is made out of ice and it emits a cold smoke.

"What do you think?" Saito asked.

Louise was surprised because she has never seen it before, but to confirm it, she said, "Could you summon any other sword that could do strange things?"

"Hmmmm…LightCutter:Izayoi"

The first sword suddenly disappeared and it was replace by a pure white short sword with wings on its guard, then Saito swung the sword near the wall, and as if a trick the light on the wall was cut into half.

Louise was surprised, not even a square class mage could cut the light itself, after gaining her composure then she asked "How many swords like that you have?".

"Well…. I lost count myself because I am an avid collector." Saito nonchalantly replied.

"Okay…..but how can you do that and how is it different on our magic?" Louise inquired. Her curiosity is getting bigger.

Saito unsummoned the sword and sat down on a chair, and then he spoke, "Our magic seems different to yours because on your world, it seems that the four basic elements like fire, water, wind, and earth are the main catalyst for your magics, not to mention that the fifth which I believe is what you call the void. I noticed that all of you wield wands, I think it is the conduit to cast a spell and without it you are helpless as a baby."

"Well you are right in all what you said…"

Saito then continued, "Our magic doesn't use the four elements, we use instead the manipulation of reality and space instead."

"WHAT? Is that even possible!"

"Well you just witnessed it, anyway, our magic rips the reality, distorts space, and manipulates matter, in short, and we are violating the law of Mother Nature itself besides we don't need any catalyst or conduits such as wands to cast our magic."

Louise was at loss of words, in front of her is man that way too higher than her, and it is her own familiar still...

"Does everybody in your world have magic like yours?"

Upon hearing those words, Saito suddenly became crestfallen, he stood up and turned his back and reached for the door.

"Hey Wait! Did I say something bad?"

"Nope, but I believe this conversation is finished, I think I would like to walk outside."

Then Saito opened the door and got out of the room, and gently closed the door.

"What's with him?" Louise wondered.

* * *

><p>Saito was walking in the dark hallway, he needed space to think.<p>

"_Yeah right….We are fewer in numbers than them.."_Saito spoke to his mind, and then he suddenly stopped walking.

"If I were you, come out, I hate someone sneaking behind me, I tend to kill them." Saito threatened in the dark hallway, and then a small young girl with a blue hair and glasses came out from hiding in the post behind him. She had her staff in her hand.

"_What does she want? She is good at hiding her presence, if I did not observe my surroundings more carefully; I would not have noticed her..._ What do you want?" Saito asked in a plain tone.

"Threat?" the girl spoke in a monotone voice while looking at him in a bored look.

"Oh you mean what I did to your friend I presume?"

The girl nodded slowly, and added "Not my friend."

"I think you mean if I will do that to everybody in this school?"

The girl nodded again.

"Don't worry, I will tell you these, when someone here would have the balls to piss me, he better go to the undertaker and ask for his own grave, I love fighting, but I don't like to pick unnecessary battles unless I have a reason and if does not interest me. By the way, I do not like hurting women and children, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Now could you remove that ice thing aimed to my side? And also look up."

Saito pointed his finger up and the girl looked up also, her eyes show astonishment, 10 swords with different sizes are floating above her and all of it was aimed at her.

"You casted that ice spell before facing me right? Oh, well since you impressed me by your stealth and skill, I will tell you a little secret: by the time I noticed you, I casted it."

True, at Saito's left side there is a big sharp ice shard aimed at him, complying at Saito's request, the ice shard was shattered and then all of the swords that were aimed at her also disappeared.

"Not bad, you cast your spell really fast. By the way, I am Saito Hiraga, now what is your name?"

"…Tabitha"

"What a strange name, Nah I feel sleepy, I think I would go back to my Master's room. The hour is late, so why don't you come back to your room and sleep? Well goodnight, Tabitha." Saito then stretched his arms and started to walk back to Louise's room, but Tabitha still stood on her ground.

"Scary….Nice Person." she whispered while she fixed her glasses.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Master, I believe it's time for you to go on you to have breakfast and attend your class."<p>

Saito woke up Louise; she sat on the side of her bed and said "Clothes".

Saito gave her the clothes, and after giving it; he said, "Well Master, it seems that we need to clarify some things. First, I will give you your clothes but I will not dress you, it insults my pride as a soldier, second, I took the liberty of cleaning your room, I will always do it, but never ask me to wash your clothes, because never in my life I washed a girl's underwear and I don't plan to do it. Lastly do not ever throw any uneaten food in front of me; I am telling you, food is an important thing. Never waste it. I will wait outside on the door while you are doing your morning rituals."

Saito then stepped outside of the room.

Louise was at loss of words, but she cannot do it anything about it.

"Well at least he will clean my room." Louise commented while wearing her panties.

* * *

><p>"Hey isn't that the commoner who did an overkill to Guiche?"<p>

"Shh! He might hear you or else he will gut you!"

"Whoa, he looks kind of different yesterday…"

"Yes, last time I saw him, I thought I saw a visage of a demon behind him.."

Students were whispering among each other while Louise and her familiar were walking towards the dining hall, it seems that after the incident at the Vestri Court, no one dared to mock or tease Louise for the fear of facing the wrath of her familiar. Louise was silent, she was unused not being mocked and teased early in the morning.

"That's all right"

Louise looked up to her familiar, who was just looking ahead.

"It seems that you are teased is their first ritual in the morning right? Do not worry about that, that will fucking change starting right now." Saito reassured in a calm tone.

Louise looked down and whispered in an audible voice "Thanks."

"Did you say something?"

"No…Nothing"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal."<p>

Saito says grace before standing up, he was sitting on chair near Louise, a noticeable distance was seen on the chairs that next to Saito, it seems that no one has the gall to sit next to a very dangerous person.

"Where are you going?"

"Master, I would like to walk around for a while, so please excuse me." Then he walked outside of the door, before holding his stomach when he was outside the range of dining hall, he was still hungry.

"Oh fuck, I am still hungry….Man, Even she added more, that's not enough...Ms. Siesta you could come out now, I will not bite you or something." Saito spoke, and then Siesta came out of the corner that she was hiding.

"Uhmmm…"

"Is something that you need?"

Siesta looked down, and then she bowed and "I apologize my Lord!"

"Whoa! What's with the title now? Besides why are you bowing to me? Rise up, you don't need to do that."

Siesta has tears on her eyes, and explained, "Because when you were challenged by the noble, I didn't stood up and I ran away from you…but..but.."

Saito then put his hand over her head, and replied in a gentle manner " That's all right, I believe that you done have the right thing, if they knew that you are supporting me, they will bully you instead of me or worse would fire you, that would be bad for your family, so dry your tears now."

Siesta then wiped her tears and then she smiled, "Well I still need to do something for you…What can I do so I can get back for you?"

"No…that's alright"

"But you said in your country, you must return any kindness shown to you right?"

"_She caught me there right… _Well I guess want I want is.._"_

* * *

><p>"This soup is really delicious!"<p>

Saito have finished his 7th bowl, and starting his 8th.

"Our champion has a big appetite!"

"Yes! But that's all right; he is "Our Sword" so why not give him more!"

Everyone on the kitchen was celebrating, because for the first time, someone had put out the nobles on their place.

A well rounded man, whose name is Marteu, who was the head chef and the one who gave him the title "Our Sword", laughed and said" Of course my boy! We are serving that same stuff to the nobles! If I had known you earlier, I would cook some for you!"

"No, I mean it's the best! I love eating good stuff!" Saito declared.

"Hahaha…You are making me blush! That is all right! Besides, you deserve it for dragging those nobles down; their head are always on the sky, always thinking of themselves as gods!"

"Oh, that was nothing, besides he pissed me off."

"Pissed you off! I don't see that as reason to stab his feet with swords and pummel him half to death….but still you did a good job!, Where did you learn that swordplay?" Marteu asked.

"Oh…From experience."

"Ahh..So powerful, but so humble! Hohohoho! Siesta why don't you bring him some wine."

Saito smiled, for the first time he found a place that was comforting since he arrived here on this planet, then he looked on his bowl and it was empty…again.

"One more please." Saito asked again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seduction and a Sword

"That was good!"

Saito was content after eating a hearty dinner; he was going back to his master room when suddenly he noticed something was blocking his path.

"Oh it's you." Saito commented.

It is no other than Kirche's red salamander familiar Flame, it raised its head up and was staring Saito. In addition, it seems it has no plan to get out of his way.

"What do you want?" Saito asked in a plain tone.

It just hissed and continued to stare at him.

"_I wanna sleep, what does this…thing want with me?_ Hey getoutta my way!_"_

But Flame still continued to stare at him and started to toggle the hem of his longcoat.

"Why you…..Hey stop that! You will gonna destroy my coat! Fine, lead me where you want to me to go, I getting sleepy, so make worth of my time."

Flame then let go of his coat, and then the salamander turned back and scuttled slowly.

"I am getting fucking soft?" Saito sighed.

* * *

><p>Flame led Saito to a dark room, and then the door shut when both of them have entered, and it was pitch dark.<p>

"Hey big lizard, you better not lead me into some practical joke or I will turn you into a wallet!"

Then a seducting voice spoke in the dark and replied, "No, my love, it's no practical joke."

With a sound of a fingersnap the candle like light one by one illuminated the room, and then he saw Kirche with wearing nothing except a sexy lingerie sitting on her bed.

"Oh this must be your room, Ms. Kirche?" Saito spoke in a bored voice.

"Oh yes, what do you think?" Kirche replied in rather a seductive tone.

"Very nice."

"How about what I am I wearing?"

"….nice"

Kirche then closed her eyes and then raised her arm at shoulder length; she was beckoning Saito to go near him.

"Come here, I want to know you better…"

Then she opened her eyes… and she saw Saito opening the door with the intent of going out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kirche asked.

"To Louise room, I going to sleep, she said that she will gonna buy a present for me and we will depart early."

"Why don't you sleep here instead?"

"I hate to sleep in a hot room, besides… I don't wanna get raped by some girl with a dirty intent, Nah…goodnight Ms. Kirche." Then Saito closed the door.

"That man….I am more in love with him! The harder to get, the more it was worth it! I will make him mine!" Kirche declared in a happy tone.

Saito entered his master's room and he saw Louise still awake.

"Oh, why still awake?"

"Where have you been?" Louise asked in an irritated tone.

'Well I was just walking around when suddenly Ms. Zerbst's familiar blocked my way, and then it was stubborn to get out of my way so I agreed to go with it, and then it lead to me to a room. Turns out that it's Ms. Kirche room, and she waiting for me almost wearing nothing except for her undies, and she was seducing me to sleep with her."

Then Saito looked at Louise, she was gaping as if God suddenly appeared infront of her.

"You didn't sleep with her right?" Louise asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course not, I love to sleep early, because peaceful days like this is a luxury for a soldier like me, besides I don't like assertive women." Then Saito yawned and sat on floor, resting his back on the wall.

"Good night master…" then Saito fall asleep.

Louise was still speechless and then she said…"He was the first guy that ignored that woman's advances…He is really amazing."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Master."<p>

"Oh it's you."

After doing her morning rituals, Louise stepped out of the room, and then she walked with her familiar, they would go out of the town, Louise promised Saito that she would buy him a sword, on that day before…

"You will buy me a sword?" Saito exclaimed, he was surprised by the sudden offer that Louise made.

"Yes, is there any problem?" Louise replied.

"Well I think I think it is not needed. I have many swords at my disposal so why give me another? "

"Uhmm….Well, let's say it's a gift…Yes! A gift for you…You know since you became my familiar, besides you don't people knowing what you can do right?"

"Hmmm….Well you have a point."

_Back to the present._

Saito helped Louise on climbing up on the horse in the campus stables; then they rode off to the nearby town. Meanwhile Kirche was watching their every move. When they have departed, she sped off to her friend Tabitha.

Tabitha was reading a book, she casted a silence spell because no one will disturb her reading time, suddenly the door opened. It was no other than Kirche. She was approached by Kirche and was telling her something, then she was being shaken, then she raised her staff and dispelled the enchantment.

"Let's go! We must follow them!"

"Day of Void."

"Please? With sugar on top?"

"Who?"

"Louise and her familiar!"

Tabitha continued to read a few more pages, then she closed her book and then she rose up, and opened the window, the she whistled and climbed up, then she jumped, Kirche also followed suit, because they were caught by Tabitha's familiar, a wind dragon named Slyphid.

"Where?"

"I panicked that I could not follow them, so I ran to you, and I can't remember."

Tabitha whispered "Two people, horseback. white coat, Scary Nice Guy, Follow."

Then Slyphid obeyed her master's request and flew with a great speed.

* * *

><p>"Well I could say my town is better than this." Saito commented.<p>

They were walking on the street filled with people and vendors selling their wares, and he noticed that the road is a little narrow.

"Why did you say that?" Louise asked.

"Our roads were smoother and wider, not to mention it was clean, also when you will walk on the street, you could notice that there was order and law.

"That's nice…..Oh look there is the weapon shop." It was a building with a sword shaped sign was displayed above the door. Then both of them entered the shop.

"Ah! A customer! What would like you want….Oh a noble! What it is you want that you visited my humble shop?" a man with a crafty look on his face greeted them,_"Hehe…nobles, like they knew anything about weapons, suckers."_

"I would like a sword for my familiar; don't you have any that befits him?" Louise inquired.

"Ahh, I see…." Then the vendor rubbed his hands and then he walked back to his storeroom, then he was carrying a box, then he opened it, it was a longsword with jewels embedded on its hilt and the guard, it looked grand actually.

"Look at this sword! A fine one, it is made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei!, it is a magically enchanted sword that could cut throu-"

"Metal? Seriously, that was a fucking joke, are you trying to fuck with us old man?"

Louise turned back, she saw Saito picking up, and examining swords on the barrels, he was carefully observing one sword with a great precision.

The shopkeeper suddenly ran a cold sweat, _"Uh-oh, Money would fly away from me if I don't pull this one!_, What are you saying young man? Do you see how grand this sword is? Look at it-"

"Fuck you; you call that shiny piece of garbage a sword?" Saito then returned the sword his was observing on the barrel, "To tell you what, that's fucking insulting."

"You must be mistaken!...Oh I know... You must be charlatans! You are just trying to cheat me out!"

"Oh using that "Look I am exposed so I will gonna turn the tables" tactic," Saito then approached the table that was diving him and the shopkeeper. "You know, I have respect for arms dealers that knew their craft, to tell you what, you are starting to tick me off."

Louise was sensing the tension that Saito and the shopkeeper made, so she beckoned Saito "Hey let's go…"

But Saito didn't budge, "Hey old man, We are here to buy a sword, in case you can't remember what a real sword is then….LET ME SHOW YA! ROCKETSWORD: SENRYO HANABI!"

Saito then raised his hand and swung it, a big sword with a blunt round tip with boosters on the blunt side materialized, and then he cleaved the table and the sword with in one swing. It caused a rather loud explosion that shook the ground on the shop, causing the passing people to stop, and wonder what caused it.

"AHH! No! Take anything from here! Just don't kill me!" The shopkeeper covered his head and cowered, meanwhile Louise was so shocked that she stood in her place.

"I told you we will buy a sword, not steal from you." Then Saito settled the blade on his shoulder, "but it seems that all the blades here are fucking shit."

"Hey that hurts boy! Don't you have any respect?" A voice suddenly protested.

Saito looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious voice.

"Hey nice sword that you got there, I admit he is more handsome and good looking than me, but I tell ya, I am more powerful than that youngster!", then Saito approached a barrel full of swords, he unsummoned Senryo Hanabi and picked up.. A rather plain thin longsword, with a metal contraption on the guard that serves as its mouth.

The sword opened its mouth and chattered, "What the hell, Short temper you got there, that sword you summoned was big and heavy, not to mention good-looking and young. Ah I wish I could be that young again, freshly forged and without rust, but I am much older so he must call me senior or master or big brother!, By that what's your name?"

"_What a noisy sword…_Saito Hiraga,"

"What a strange name!"

"I get that all the time, well if you have sentience, you must have a name."

"Call me Derflinger, Wait.. Master Derflinger is much better, call me that."

"Too long, I will just call you Derf."

"Hey! Show some respect!"

Saito ignored the rant of the sword, and then he approached the still cowering shopkeeper.

"This sword interests me, how much is he?" Saito asked in a mild tone.

"Well if you want take him for free! That would be a good riddance! He always meddles with business!"

"I told you, we are not here to rob you, state your price."

"100 gold would be enough."

Then Saito looked at Louise, who was still shocked because what her familiar had done, again.

"Hey Master, he said the sword cost 100 gold."

Louise snapped back and then she reached for her wallet.

"Here are the 100 gold coins."

"Do you have any coins left?"

"50 Gold"

"I apologize but could you give him 25 gold? So he can replace the table that I destroyed."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"It's good to be outside again! Ahhhhh…fresh breeze!" Derflinger happily commented.<p>

Saito bought the sword; he slung the scabbard across his back below his long coat, and honestly, it is noisy**.**

"I give you my thanks, friend! Oh, I heard that you have many swords. I bet they just young snotty ones! Let I, Derflinger-sama, give those young ones lessons how swords should be, like me! I am six thousand years old and I am still handsome! Although, this stupid rust tarnish the handsome me."

"Well I am gonna clean you later, and if you are lucky you might meet other swords, although they don't talk like you."

Louise then suddenly commented, "That sword, it seems odd."

"What Derf? Of course, he talks-"

"No I mean the one you used to scare that merchant, I noticed that it has round tip and it has some strange tubes on the side."

"Oh you mean Senryo Hanabi? That sword was for slashing, not stabbing."

"Oh…What are the tubes that were attached to it?"

"Well…Nah I will explain it later, let's go back."

* * *

><p>Saito and Louise arrived at the campus late in the afternoon, they rested for a while, and then Saito left Louise to eat again in the kitchen. When he arrived, the kitchen seems a little different.<p>

It is not as lively when he always arrived, and then he saw Marteu in a quiet state while peeling the potatoes.

"Hey, Pops why does it seem everyone act that as if some died?" Saito asked.

"Well…"

"By the way, where is Siesta? I haven't seen her for a while."

Marteu seem to hesitate to answer at first and then he answered, "She was taken to serve a noble…Now you mention it, it as good as she died." Then he continued to peel the potatoes again.

"But why?"

"You don't know? Maids that are handpicked to serve nobles do not serve as maids, but rather slaves of pleasure… Poor Siesta, she was a lively girl..."

"WHAT!"

"Even though you are "Our Sword" you can't do anything about it."

Then Marteu looked again at Saito, he noticed that the young man had suddenly grown silent and he was clenching his fists.

"I will bring her back." Saito spoke in a low slow voice.

"Are you serious? The noble is Count Mott! He is an official! He will kill you and still get away from it!"

"Nah I am used to killing officials"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Saito then approached Marteu then he said in a low tone, "Since you are good to me, and you cook the most delicious meal that I have tasted in my whole life, I would share you a little piece of secret. Before I came here and got the nickname that you gave to me, do you know what the call me?" Then he got closer on his ear and whispered "Godsword".

Marteu eyes widened by what he heard, then Saito then turned his back and exited the kitchen.

"Godsword…" Marteu wondered.

* * *

><p>"Darling! I am searching for you! I have something for you!"<p>

Saito stopped walking, and then he saw Kirche approaching him and carrying the sword that looks like the one he broke that day.

"Here, I bought you that sword, I guess you master is too stingy enough-"

She stopped midway when she observed Saito has a look of a dangerous murderer.

"Do you know this Count Mott?" Saito whispered in a forced tone.

"Why yes, I heard that he is quite lecherous, what do you want with him?"

"I will kill him.."

"What?"

"Where does he live?"

"North of here…It would take you 3 hours to…Hey wait!"

Saito did not even finished what would Kirche would say, he strode out.

When he arrived at the garden, he looked around, when he saw nothing…

"Flightsword:Reppu"

A wide broadsword suddenly appeared in front of him, it has a blue colored blade with intricate etches on the flat blade. Saito then let the blade fall, instead of falling into ground it floated. He stepped on the sword and it rose up, then he soared into the sky in a fast speed.

Saito arrived at the castle, he jumped off the sword he was riding and silently land down on a hidden spot, and then he walked in the pathway leading to the castle.

A guard spotted him and raised his spear "Halt, what you are doing on Count Mott's estate?"

"I just want to see Count Mott, I have a message for him."

"I see, follow me."

Saito then met Count Mott in the living room, which just finished eating.

"What do you want?" Count Mott asked Saito in an arrogant tone.

"Release the maid that you bought, now."

"What? Are you out of your mind commoner? You disturbed me just to ask that?"

"Well I am asking nicely, I have a fucking short temper. Release her."

"Not only you barged in my home, you dare to threaten a noble like me? Guards, Surround him! I don't care if you kill him!"

Then 6 soldiers entered the room with shields and spears entered the room, then they surrounded Saito. They are confident that they could outman the intruder. However, Saito suddenly smiled like a maniac.

"Oh, these fucking small fries? Come on! You assholes! At least you could make sweat!"

One soldier was provoked by what he said, he charged with the intent of running a spear through him. But Saito sidestepped and punch the soldier with his left hand, then another soldier took the opportunity, he tried to flank Saito and stab him, but Saito parried it with Derflinger that he was hiding inside his coat and then he followed it up with a kick. Two soldiers tired gang him up but Saito merely swatted them by slashing them horizontally, the sheer power of it destroyed their shields and throwing them back. After that, Saito turned back and grabbed the sneaking soldier in the neck, and then he raised him high before slamming him hard on the floor, which resulted into a crack.

"Hahahahaha! Fucking dipshits! Is that all? I am still fucking hungry for blood assholes!" Saito then kicked the soldier that he slammed and it was thrown against the wall.

Count Mott was surprised, how a commoner could deal that damage, he suddenly stepped back when he noticed that Saito was approaching him like a mad beast slowly walking to its prey. He instinctively reached for his wand and aimed it at Saito.

"You fool! I am a triangle-class water mage! Don't underestimate the power of a noble like me!" Count Mott then raised his wand and the water in a nearby vase suddenly rose up and flew into great speed, then he aimed his wand at Saito, but when he looked, Saito was nowhere to be found, except Derflinger stabbed on the ground.

"Where is he?" Count Mott panicky asked to nobody.

"I am here bitch."

Count Mott looked down and he saw Saito looking up to him in a forward stance, and he was holding a white chokuto with the sword still on its sheath.

"Flashblade:Shirafune"

Saito slashed Count Mott upward and it resulted into a long shallow wound, Count Mott fell down and he was clutching his wound, and then he saw Saito pointing the same sword that wounded him on his face.

"I ask again, will you release her, or I cut your fucking head off?"

* * *

><p>"Saito!"<p>

Siesta hugged him, and she was crying because of happiness.

"Now, now…That's alright, Can you let go now, I am getting suffocated..." Saito gently replied

"Sorry!..., I am sorry that I didn't say it to you, I don't want you to worry about me.."

"That's all right, Shall we leave this place?"

They left Count Mott's castle, all the guard were on high alert even though they were leaving, then when they have reached a considerable distance, Saito suddenly stopped walking, and he suddenly carried Siesta bridal style.

"Kyaah, What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here on a faster way, Flightsword: Reppu!"

The same sword that Saito used earlier suddenly appeared in front of them, he stepped on it, and then they rose up in the sky.

"We are flying!"

"Yes, hang on tight, we are going to soar."

Then they flew away from the said place.

They arrived at campus in one hour, Saito gently landed down, and he settled Siesta on her feet.

"Thanks.." Then Siesta bowed down.

"Don't mention it,"

"Why did you take effort on saving me? I am just a commoner…"

"I told you right? We return kindness that we are given to us."

"Oh… by the way.." Siesta then pecked at Saito cheek, and then she ran back to her quarters. Saito then held his cheek and was quite surprised. Suddenly Derflinger spoke.

"Hey Master, I didn't knew that you were a chick magnet!"

"Shut up." The only words he replied.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 8: The Exhibition and the Break-In

"You want ME to perform on this familiar exhibition?"

Saito was surprised because by Louise's request or rather command. They just retired for the day, nothing too ordinary for Saito except of the arrival of the princess of the kingdom of Tristania on the Academy.

"Of course! This is the day where all of the second-years who summoned their familiar will showcase its talents…..and I don't want to lose face! Not to mention because you are just a human!"

"That's insulting." Saito replied in a dead panned voice

"Well a human with a special case….."

"Hmmmm…."

"Please…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! PLEASE!"

"What's wrong with that!"

"Well… for a proud bratty half pint like you saying please to a person that everyone considers just equal to animals is kinda awkward."

"That's insulting and shut up! Anyway…would you perform for me?"

"Ok."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! OK?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well…for a bloodthirsty sword maniac like you agreeing to do something for the person that irritates you a lot is kind of awkward."

"That insulting again, and shut up, besides I am making things easier for you and me…..Wait."

Saito's expression suddenly turned grim and then he turned back from Louise. He raised his arm and summoned a jian and pointed it at the door, which at the same time opened.

"If I were you, stop right there, It ain't polite to barge suddenly you know." Saito threatened on the person that intruded the room, it looks like a woman with a black veil on her head.

"Sorry for intruding…but I need to speak to her….." the woman replied, then she reached for her wand, instinctively Saito was about to stab her when Louise suddenly stopped him."

"Saito, Wait!"

Saito's sword stopped inches from the woman's hand, and then the woman was able to get her wand, and she waved it around. After that, she closed the door.

"There might be unwanted ears that would listen, I casted a silence spell…"

"Who are you?" Saito asked and he was still on his guard, still not lowering the sword.

"Saito, lower your sword, Forgive him your Majesty, he have just done it to ensure my safety." Louise said in a low, revering tone, while kneeling on one knee.

"Your Majesty? Hmm…No wonder." and then he lowered his sword.

The woman then removed her veil; she was a beautiful woman with brown hair and with regal composure around her.

"It's been a long time Louise….and please rise up, you are not subject…you are my friend."

Louise complied and then she was hugged by Henrietta.

"Your Majesty…."

"It's since a long time that I could loosen up like this, people around were always cold and uncaring…You are the only one that I could share my feelings…" Henrietta spoke while having tears on her eyes.

"I…Your highness, this shouldn't be like this, I am just a lowly subject." Louise replied while she broke the embrace.

"You are my childhood friend, no need to be so formal."

"Yes, your majesty."

Henrietta smiled, and then she glanced at Saito, who was just watching the conversation, and then she turned at Louise.

"Is that young man your lover?" Henrietta inquired.

"No!...He is not my lover, he is my familiar." Louise denied while blushing.

"Good Evening, I am Henrietta de Tristain, and you are…"

"Saito Hiraga."

"What a strange name….."

"I get that all the time."

"Saito! Show some respect and bow down!"

"Forgive me but the only royalty that I would bow down to is the Emperor."

"Saito!"

"Oh…That's all right…..Louise it seems that you have summoned a good familiar." Henrietta commented while she smiled.

"Well I don't know if he was my greatest failure or my greatest achievement."

"Hey I heard that!"

Henrietta just smiled and then she held Louise's hands.

"Nevertheless you are the only one whom I can talk openly…."

"Ahem… Excuse me"

Louise and Henrietta at looked at Saito, although the former seems to be irked.

"It seems that you would talk about something, I think I would excuse my self, I am not that rude to listen on such important conversation. If you will excuse me, I will be just outside the door."

Saito then opened the door and stepped out of the room, and the he closed the door.

"Your familiar may be rough but he is a gentleman isn't he?" Henrietta commented.

"Well…Sometimes."

* * *

><p>After some hours of talking, Henrietta and Louise ended their conversation; they bid each other goodbye, and Henrietta stepped out of the room, she saw Saito leaning against the wall beside the door.<p>

"Uhhmmm.."

"You finished Princess?"

"Yes, Thanks…"

"Hm? What for? I didn't do anything."

"Well you gave me and Louise time to have a private conversation."

"Oh that was nothing, besides eavesdropping is not honorable."

"Yes, you are right…By the way, you didn't hesitate right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hesitate to attack me when I reached for my wand."

"Yeah, I did not, I don't know you and you are an intruder, and this world has full of magic users, God knows what will happen if I am not fast enough to stop you people for reaching your wands."

"Oh…."

"Besides, you are half right, I still hesitated a bit."

"How is that?"

"I smell a perfume, coming outside from the door before you entered. I bet not all people here could afford such fragrant perfumes."

"Yes, you are right…You are quite perceptive and sharp."

"Well….I think I will take that as a compliment."

Henrietta smiled, and then she continued "No wonder Count Mott didn't stand a chance against you right?"

Saito suddenly jerked up, and looked at the Princess "How did you know that?"

"Well witnesses said that a young man wearing a white coat with indescribable symbols on the back stormed his castle and attacked all the soldiers and was able to wound him.

Although they said he was just a commoner."

"Well I knew that I just asked nicely, Nah I will not ask forgiveness, I would just kick his ass again if he tries to get back at me."

Henrietta suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny about that?"

"No, nothing is just you are an amusing fellow."

"Me, Amusing? That's new to my ears."

"Could I make a request by the way?" Henrietta asked.

"What is it?"

"Could you please protect Louise from any harm?"

"Yeah sure, besides she was my master right?"

"I thank you from my bottom of my heart." Then Henrietta bowed to him.

"Hey! Don't bow to me! Louise will get mad and she might kick my ass!"

"Oh sorry, By the way I must go now; the hour is late, thank you again." Then Henrietta covered herself again and quickly left Saito.

"Hmmm, that was quick…" Saito commented, then he entered the door, and he saw Louise rather sporting an irritated look.

"Where have you been!"

"Well the princess spoke to me, it took quite a while…*sigh* don't worry, I will give my best tomorrow, I will make you sure they would be awed by me."

"Ummm…Thanks."

"What? Come again?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>The day of exhibition came, many people are watching. On one side, there was a special seat for Princess Henrietta and her entourage. Mr. Colbert stood on the stage and started the show.<p>

Many students showed their familiar's abilities, but the most notable was Tabitha because of her wind dragon Slyphid, after her, its Louise turn.

Louise and Saito stood on the middle of the stage, and suddenly the people became quite, and some talked in hushed tones.

"Hey isn't that Zero and her dangerous familiar?"

"Yes, the one who thrashed Guiche quite badly."

"I hope that he won't do something like killing somebody!"

Louise suddenly grew uneasy but Saito nudged her.

"Don't worry, Continue your introduction, I will handle the rest." Saito whispered in an encouraging tone.

Motivated by Saito's words, Louise started her introduction, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and here is my familiar Hiraga Saito, he will showcase his talents on the sword! He will fight golems that will be summoned by Triangle Class Mages!"

Saito stood on the middle while some Earth specialist mages casted golems that were more powerful than Guiche, and all of them sported with different weapons. The golems spread out and started to surround Saito.

Saito grinned and positioned himself _"Too bad, they are only as good as punching dummies, nevertheless they could be a good exercise..._Hey make sure this is one of a good fuckin fight!"

One golem charged him at the back but Saito dodged by jumped higher than its head, then he flipped and summoned a regular jian. He slashed the head of the golem and landed on the ground. Another golem tried to attack him from the left side but Saito spun to that direction and threw the sword, his coat following his movement like a majestic cape, it hits the golem square on the chest and pinning it to a nearby wall. Two golems tried to flank him, but Saito summoned two tachis under his coat, then he spun around while parring the golems, causing the both attackers to throw off balance, in a split second Saito changed his grip to reverse on the left hand, then he sliced the golems, splitting up them before they land on the ground. Saito then unsummoned the swords, and reach Derflinger on his back, unsheathed him and he threw him up in the sky.

"HEY! YOU TOLD ME I AM THE FINALE! BUT NOT LIKE THIS!"

Derflinger shouted while soaring up in the sky.

The crowd was surprised by Saito's action, and then people suddenly became agitated, the one last golem was sneaking slowly on Saito, who was just standing while his eyes were closed.

"Hey there was one left!"

"Look behind you!"

Louise was also calling Saito's attention, "Look out! There is one more behind you!"

When the golem raised its weapon and swung at him, Saito raised his hand and caught Derflinger, he spun around in a fast motion, and he sheated Derflinger. He moved forward and then he bowed to the audience. The golem stopped on its track, and then its upper body slid slowly, before falling out on the floor, silenced ensued…..and a thunderous claps and cheers from the audience roared on the whole arena.

"That was cool!"

"You scared the hell out of us!"

"You may be scary, but you know sure how to run a good show!"

"His moves are graceful, if he doesn't have swords, he looks like that he was just dancing!"

"Did you see that?"

"He pulls swords out of nowhere! Even square mages couldn't pull of that fast summoning!"

Saito stepped down from the stage, and he was greeted by Louise, who was smiling like a little girl who received her birthday present, she gave him a towel and started to praise him.

"That was unbelievable!, Even my father's best soldiers could not do that!"

Saito was wiping his face and just replied,"Told you, they will be awed, I kept my promise."

"Tha-"

Louise was suddenly cut off when that woman run past her and hugged Saito.

"Darling! That was so marvelous! You are really good with the sword!"

It is no other than Zerbst, and she was followed by her silent friend Tabitha.

"Well… That was nothing really." Saito replied.

"You! Get off him!" Louise demanded while pulling her away from Saito.

"Shut up you poorly blessed Tristanian, you don't even deserve him even hi-"

She was suddenly cut off when a crashing sound the whole area, It was a huge golem that was punching that artifact vault that was located on that tower.

People then started to run away, and chaos ensued, the princess was evacuated from the spot, and the teacher had their hands full in calming the students.

Everyone was panicking except for Saito, there is something, a feeling that he never felt for a while, as if he was excited.

"We must run away! Saito let's go!" Louise begged while pulling Saito's coat.

"Hey…."

"?"

"Go to a safe place, I will gonna handle this."

"….Ok"

Saito then started to walk… then he ran towards the golem.

"What in the world is he thinking?" Kirche commented.

Louise sighed and replied "I don't know, he is too unpredictable….Let's follow him!"

"But he said that we must hide!"

"But I am his master, I am still responsible for his well being!" then Louise ran to follow Saito.

"That two…no wonder they are master and familiar" Kirche commented while shaking her. Tabitha just nodded.

* * *

><p>Saito arrived at the place where the golem is located; it is busy pounding the tower, ignoring Saito.<p>

"HEY! YOU MIGHT BE JUST THE RIGHT GUY FOR MY PREY!" Saito shouted in his top of his voice.

The golem halted its assault on the tower, and then it faced where the voice came from, then it looked down, and raised its foot, intending to stomp Saito.

"Yeah…..That's a nice move"

Saito ran in a fast speed, he was circling the golem and it wasn't able to get a good aim to him.

"Blastsword:Bakuretsuken!" Saito said while running.

He stopped circling and then he jumped on the knee of the golem, ran along its chest and attacked its left arm and he revealed the sword he was using, it was the same blade that he used in his last stand back then, the bandages still covering it..

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Saito laughed like a maniac while he slashed at the arm of the golem, it had a clean hit and the arm fell down. The mage that was riding on the head of the golem was surprised, no had dealt damage like that on his golem before.

Saito landed down, and faced the golem, he eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the arm regenerated again.

"Oh….it's regenerating….MORE FUN FOR ME!"

He ran again, this time he ran between it's legs, he unsummoned his sword and called another one, "LightBlade:Glanz Schineder!", it is a a one sided zweihander with a straight knuckleguard but without any edge on the side where it used to be . Instead it has a deep space on the middle.

He ran upward and then this time he was running on the back of the golem, while running up, the mage conjured rocks to fall on him, Saito just grinned and began to cut the incoming stones, the deep space was suddenly filled light, and it just sliced the stones like a hot knife through butter.

"Ha! Just delaying your death? Come on! Is this the only thing you can do!"

"SAITO!"

Saito was surprised by the voice, he looked on the direction and he saw Louise aiming her wand at the golem.

"YOU DUMBASS! I TOLD YOU TO HIDE GODDAMNIT!" Saito roared.

Seeing the distraction, the thief summoned a large stone; it rolled down and smashed at Saito.

"FUCK!"

Saito fell down, and fortunately he was caught by Slyphid, he was stunned and disoriented.

Louise was chanting and then shouted "FIREBALL!".

It didn't hit the golem; instead it destroyed the wall on the vault, the thief was surprised, he took a while to pound the tower and was not able to produce a scratch, but a simple and a failed firebolt spell was able to destroy it.

"The wall broke? Hmmm…must be a lucky shot.", he ran inside was able to retrieve a box with a purple color. Then he didn't waste time and commanded the golem to flee the area.

* * *

><p>Slyphid settled down on the ground, with her is Tabitha and Saito who now fine again. Saito then stepped down, and the first thing he did is to angrily walk to Louise.<p>

"You dumbass! Why did you interefere!" Saito asked in an angry tone.

"I…..I need to help you! I am your master! I can't just hide like a coward while you are facing that?"

Saito just groaned and shook his head, then after a sigh, he raised his arm and it seems that he would hit Louise.

Louise closed her eyes, but instead a light gentle chop on the head was the only thing she felt.

"You….I promised someone that I would protect you, so don't go waving around your wand without thinking for your own safety."

Louise then looked down and stared on the side, and then she nodded.

"Anyway, who the hell was that?" Saito asked.

Kirche answered his question upon stepping down on Slyphid.

"That must be Foquet of the Crumbling Dirt, she was a petty thief who has the penchant of stealing something from the nobles, I head that he was quite skilled."

Saito just closed his eyes and said "The next time I meet him, I will gonna kill him and cut him to pieces."

Everyone except Louise who just sighed, was surprised by what he said.

"Are you mad? I knew you are a good swordsman, but you can't face that mage with that caliber!" Kirche spoke in a horrified voice.

Saito chuckled and replied "Don't worry I love a good challenge."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: The Thief and the Gandalfr

"That's bullshit! You want them to catch the thief, old man?"

Saito asked on Headmaster Osmond, and he was not very happy about that.

"No, not exactly, THEY volunteered to catch the thief."

_Earlier that day._

The day after Fouquet's break in the school was in an uproar, the classes were suspended, the security was more tightened, and it was fucking boring as hell.

"*Yawn* this sucks" Saito murmured.

At least for him, everyone seems to forget the exhibition and the topic is always Fouquet, and the only thing he wants is to continue what left unfinished.

He was just outside the classroom, sitting on the balcony, Louise was on her class.

"This is boring; I hope something nice would happen".

His thoughts were broken when he heard something running, and entered the room, he announced something and came out….and following him is Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Saito asked, and he stood up and jumped to the floor.

The group stopped and Louise answered his question "We are going to the Headmaster's office; they want to ask some questions from us."

"Oh…O.K, see you later then." Saito answered, then he turned his back and he plans to go again the kitchen, he was really waiting for what Marteu said to him "Special Dish that he never cooks unless special."

"Wait."

Mr. Colbert stopped Saito, and the he continued, "Well Mr. Hiraga, I would like to ask you also to come with us, the Headmaster would also like to ask something from you.

"What the hell? Me? Why you would like me to go to a noble chit-chat, I am just a lowly commoner; I don't like to meddle on your tea party conversations."

Mr. Colbert did not seem to mind what Saito said and then he replied, "I assure you that we would not take your time so much, please, could you go with us?"

"_Whoa, he said please to me? That a bit…..odd for a noble_, Fine, fine I would go now."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hiraga."

The three girls except Tabitha showed a mild surprise, Saito agreed to go with them considering his rebellious and nasty attitude.

They continued to walk to the Headmaster's office, and Derflinger rose up to his scabbard, he commented something that made Saito irritated.

"You know Master, Even you act like a dick sometimes, you can be really a nice guy."

Saito did not reply; instead, he grabbed the handle and slammed Derflinger back inside the scabbard.

* * *

><p>Saito just leaned outside the wall of the office, even though he agreed to go with them, didn't say that he would stick to the meeting.<p>

He was deep on his thoughts, and then he was distracted by footsteps, he glanced at that direction and he saw Ms. Longueville running and she entered the room, and then she closed it.

Saito did not still have a care, and then a teacher opened the door and beckoned him to enter.

He complied and entered the door, everyone was looking at him, then Mr. Osmond raised his hand and pointed it at his direction, and here was Mr. Saito Hiraga, Mr. Valliere's familiar. Although his reputation of defeating Mr. de Garmont's son in rather a savage way, he was the greatest asset for this mission,

Colbert added, "Because he is the Legendary Gan-"

Old Osman hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A.. Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!... Please don't mind him."

Saito had no idea on what they are saying, "What the hell is this? Could you give me some idea?"

Osmond cleared his throat, and then answered him. "Well we are doing necessary actions to defeat Fouquet of the Crumbling dirt, I would like to take part on defeating him, but I can't leave the school in this state, while others….." all the teacher hung their head in shame." So three of them would take action on our behalf."

The three people that the headmaster mentioned are no other than Louise, Tabitha and Kirche.

"That's bullshit! You want them to catch the thief, old man?"

Saito asked on Headmaster Osmond, and he was not very happy about that.

"No, not exactly, THEY volunteered to catch the thief."

"Let me guess? Because you are fucking afraid that your asses would be kicked or missing your tea breaks?, Ha didn't expect that people here are fucking pussies, pushing their shit on younger expendable people."

"Saito!" Louise was surprised by what he said, knowing that Saito would not apologize, she bowed and said "Please forgive my familiar! I will take responsibility for his actions!"

Saito expected that someone would point a wand on him and would try to make pay on what he said, but instead no one spoke and Mr. Osmond just sighed and replied, "Perhaps you are right, we are useless, making student's clear up the mess, We are responsible for this mess, I think I would…."

"NO!"

They all turned at the source, and it was no other than Louise.

"Why, Miss Valliere?"

"I will not turn back and stop the mission! I swore to my wand and my family's name that I would take on that thief and return the Staff of Destruction!"

Kirche then added, "I also agree, we can't just go back, our pride was on stake here."

Tabitha did not answer, and just nodded.

"Hmmm….it seems that your will can't be wavered, what can you say Mr. Hiraga?"

Saito just scratched his head, and just admitted his defeat "Fine, fine, you win. What's the mission anyway?"

Colbert told him "You are to retrieve the Staff of Destruction and if possible the capture of Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt."

Saito just smiled and declared, "Would you mind if I were to return him dead? On the other hand.., missing an arm or leg?

* * *

><p>They were riding at the carriage that the academy supplied to them, but the truth it is just a pathetic wagon.<p>

Ms. Longueville was driving the carriage; on the wagon was Tabitha, who just reading her book. Louise who was angrily looking at Kirche, who was hugging Saito's arm and fawning over him and Saito was just silent and meditating. Earlier he left Derflinger, The sword complained but he lied to it, he said that he doesn't want it to break, upon hearing that the sword cried, or at least stimulated a cry. But Saito had only a reason, he want peace for a while and Derf is not the type to give it.

"Darling you made me worry! Your words are too dangerous!, Even taking on the headmaster himself!"

"You, man-hungry… Get away from him! And don't consent him for what he did!"

Saito just sighed, and continued to meditate

The bickering continued for a while, and then after the wagon stopped, and Ms. Longueville turned to them.

"The cottage where Fouquet is up ahead, we cannot access it from here if we still use this, we are going to walk from here. I will lead the way from here."

They got down from the wagon, and they followed Ms. Longueville.

It took them quite a while, then after some walking, they saw the said cottage where Fouquet was said to be hiding.

briefed them about their mission, "That's where Fouquet's hideout, now let's be careful in dealing with him, we don't if he have any traps on that place, I will go and scout the place, I wish good luck." Then she walked away.

Now only four of them left, it seems that their job would be harder. Three of the girls were about to plan, when they noticed something, Saito wasn't with them and he was now walking casually to the house with a huge sword on his hand.

"Saito!, what are you doing!" Louise shouted.

"Oh, finish the job early. I hate plans. They tend to fuck up when something out of the plan happens, don't worry, I will gonna stop myself from killing him."

"YOU!"

"Wait!"

Both of them stopped, Kirche called their attention.

"Tabitha wants to go with you, she would serve as back-up."

Tabitha agreed by nodding her head.

"Fine."

Saito and Tabitha walked until they were on the entrance, then she waved her wand on the door, searching for traps, but she shook her head. In response, Saito kicked the door; the force of the kick caused the door to throw back and removed from its hinge. He entered as if as if nothing would happen, he scanned the area and then he gave a nod to Tabitha, in turn waved her hand to Kirche and Louise, confirming the area is clear.

After the two arrived in the cottage, they searched the area and Louise stood guard outside. They saw the box where the staff of destruction was placed, Tabitha opened it and showed it to them.

Kirche commented upon seeing it, "Is that the staff of destruction? It looks like it's just a plain cylinder to me."

Tabitha nodded and commented "Nothing special"

Kirche then asked Saito "What can you…..Darling what's the matter? It looks like that you have seen a ghost."

Kirche was right, Saito went suddenly pale, his eyes showed disbelief. Then he muttered, "What the fuck is that thing doing in here?"

"Why Darling? Do you know this thing?"

"That's a…"

"Kyaaaa!"

Their conversation was broken by Louise's shriek, and then the roof suddenly disappeared, it was removed by a golem, looking down on them.

Tabitha casted Whirlwind to distract the golem, and she carried the Staff of Destruction with her, Kirche then backed her friend up by casting Fireball, but it was worthless, the golem was not even scratched by the attacks.

"It was useless!, we are few in numbers!" Kirche lamented.

"Retreat."

Saito then gritted his teeth and shouted, "All of you run away now! I will deal with huge piece of shit!"

They complied by running outside from the house.

Saito looked up and smiled "Now there were no distractions, let's continue-"

KABOOM

He was suddenly cut off when an explosion hit the golem on the back, he ran outside of the house, and he saw Louise, she was chanting another spell.

"You Idiot! What in the blue fuck are you doing?"

"I will defeat this golem! I will prove that I can take it on!"

"Moron! There is a thin line between bravery and foolishness!"

"If I can defeat this….NO ONE WILL CALL ME ZERO ANYMORE!"

"That's bullshit!"

"My pride is at stake here! I am a noble… and Nobles don't turn their back at their enemies!", she waved at her wand, but it only produced a small explosion. The golem then turned at her, it raised its foot and then proceed to stomp her, Louise was frozen at her place, then she closed her eyes and waited for the blow…

"SHIELDSWORD: RIESEN HACKBEIL!"

A loud clank was suddenly heard, Louise opened her eyes, and she saw Saito in front of her, he was kneeling on one knee, and his fist was on the ground, then she looked straight. She was at loss of words, a huge blade with runic inscription on the side suddenly popped out of the ground, and its sharp point was stabbed on the foot of the golem, halting its attack.

Saito rose up, and then turned at Louise, and he gave her a slap on the cheek.

"Stupid, Dying for honor is the most moronic thing to do. It's not bad to die for something, but to die because you want to prove your point was more stupid." Saito lectured on Louise with a cold look.

Tears suddenly welled up on her eyes, and then she cried.

"I...want to prove to them that I still have worth! I do not want to be made a fool all the time!"

"Then live! Prove to them that they were wrong! Stand up and raise your head high! Don't let them tread upon your pride!" Saito declared.

Louise then looked up, Saito was not mad, in fact, he had a gentle look on his face, and then she blushed. They were suddenly disturbed by a skidding sound, the sword that was propped on the golem was now going down.

"Let's save this for later, Hey Tabitha!"

Saito called for the girl, she arrived with Slyphid. Then he looked up, and then looked at Louise, he suddenly picked up Louise on the collar, then he smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Saito just ignored her, and the he said "CATCH!"

He threw Louise upward on the air, and Louise was not expecting that.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" Louise screamed on while she was soaring upward, and then Tabitha caught her.

"That stupid dog! Always doing things without warning!" Louise angrily ranted while catching her breath.

"Funny." Tabitha inaudibly commented, and then she covered her face with a book, hiding a small smile that formed on her lips.

* * *

><p>"FUCK THIS!"<p>

Saito looked up on the golem, since he removed Louise out of the way, he was now ready to kick the golems ass.

"Better make this quick….Rumblesword: Pulso Maximus!"

A sword appeared on his hand, it was a strange one, it was a huge rectangular sword with a flat tip, and on the flat side, it a small window showing numerous cogs and wheels are inside the sword.

"LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN!"

Saito ran on toward the golem, then he dodged the punched that it aimed at him, he ran on the arm and he cut the golem on the shoulder, it didn't go deep.

"Fuck you!"

The sword suddenly vibrated, it slowly dug deep on the shoulder, and it cut the whole arm, the golem suddenly stood up and roared, although it didn't felt the pain, it was more angrier than before. Saito then jumped back, he was about to attack when he noticed the sword has a red line on the window.

"Fuck this, Good timing for times like this!" Then he evaded to the side while the golem aimed another punch at him. He looked up, and then he saw Louise standing on the ground waving the Staff of Destruction like a wand, she was brought down by Tabitha.

"_Oh fuck, I don't really wanna do this, I bet he gonna laugh off his ass when he sees this shit._ Hey Louise gimme that!"

Saito ran to Louise, then he grabbed the staff.

"_Even I saw this things I don't have th…._Wait a second." He took out the arming handle, opened the rear cover and pulled out and extended the inner tube.

"_I knew how to use this! But I didn't touch this piece of crap in my entire life! _Stay back Louise I will gonna kick this son of a bitch down. He ran towards the golem, and then he ran upward with a great speed , then he jumped back from the belly of the golem, he was now on the midair, he aimed the staff and fired it square at the middle of the golem's stomach.

"KABOOM!"

It caused a loud explosion, it destroyed the upper half of the golem, it walked a few steps more, and then it crashed down with a large thud, it crumbled and turned back to dust.

Saito landed down and threw the rocket launcher away, and then Louise suddenly sat on the floor, the tension was eased on her.

Kirche then hugged him. "Darling that was amazing!"

"Well…That was the first and last…_Using that goddamn piece of crap._"

Sylphid, who was carrying Tabitha, descended. Tabitha looked at the mound of earth and asked, "Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I am right here."

All of them turned at direction of the voice, it was her, except she was carrying the Staff, and she seems to be amused.

"Good job people, now you can disappear now, by the way I was the one controlling the golem.", and then she removed her glasses, and her face suddenly turned into a smug look, then she aimed the Staff of Destruction at them, the same that Saito used. In response, Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

Knowing that they are in at disadvantage, they dropped their wand.

"And you Mr. Familiar raise your hands up. Don't you dare to try to use your strange magic."

Saito just shrugged his shoulders and complied lazily.

"Good, before I finish you, in return for demonstrating me how to use this wonderful weapon. As you can see, I don't have any idea how to use this, I tried everything but it didn't worked. So I tried another one, It was a big gamble though…"

Saito then spoke up "You used us right?"

"You are right."

"Anyway, My idea is to use students from the academy, if you fail then I will send another one, easy right? But anyway the talk is over, Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm really happy. Goodbye."

Everyone closed their eyes except for Saito, who was just staring at Fouquet.

"Hmm final show of bravery?"

"Nope, just watching a stupid spectacle, be sure to hit me at least."

"You!", and then she pressed the trigger, but nothing happened.

"What? What is this?"

"HmhmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAH!", Fouquet looked at Saito who was holding his belly with laughter.

"That was great! HAHAHAHAHA!, Ain't that fuckin funny! Hahahaha!."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"If you want try it again! C'mon! I will not even move away! Hahahahahaah!"

She tried to press the trigger again, but nothing happened.

Saito then stopped laughing, and then he grinned like a madman, "That's no magic staff, you little bitch. That thing fires only one shot, by the way, why don't you draw your wand?"

"Silence!", and then she draw out her wand, only to be sliced in half by a sword that flew upward out from nowhere, then three swords appear above her, and pinned her cloak to the ground. She was so surprised by what happened that she just noticed Saito lowered his hand, and then he summoned a tsurugi on his left hand and started walking, his sword grating on the ground.

"Whats the matter? Helpless? Can't do anything? Huh? Of course, you cannot do anything! Hahahahahaahahahahaahahaha!"

Fouquet suddenly felt unusual, as if she want to run away, then Saito continued, he purposely walked slow to make Fouquet feel despair.

"Remember what I said on that old fart's room? Good thing he agreed, now what will I do first? Cut your arm or maybe your wand arm? Nah, too typical, maybe your foot? Or the whole leg."

Fouquet was now crying, she was now on the edge of despair. Meanwhile everyone was frozen again by Saito's actions.

"Nah I think I will kill you, If I cut slowly, might be too noisy….HmhmhahahahHAHAHAH!, let's finish this shit!" and then he ran toward her like a rabid dog, he raised his sword and then was about to cut her, then he noticed something. She was looking at him, even though she has tears on her eyes, it was full of resolution and will to live.

"Boring."

Instead of cutting her, he punched her in the gut, causing her to faint and fall to the ground, He picked up the staff, and sighed, and then he noticed the girls were looking at him as if he was a ghost.

"What the hell, I was just shitting around with her, I don't hurt women!, besides that was the payment because she disturbed my meal just to make us test her toy!...Anyway, We captured Fouquet and the retrieve the staff."

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other, and then ran towards Saito.

Saito, with mixed feelings, hugged the three of them together.

"For the love of Brimir, Saito don't do that again!" Louise complained.

"Sorry, it's just a habit."

* * *

><p>"So Ms. Longueville is Fouquet? Too bad, her buttocks were soft and supple….Ahem anyway, Good job for capturing her and retrieving the staff of destruction." Osmond congratulated the trio, while Saito was just leaning on the wall.<p>

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osman said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up, but it was short lived.

"How about Saito?"

"I am sorry, but he is not a noble.."

"But he was the one who did all the work!"

Saito replied, "I don't need anything, just give me the best food for this evening and some information. That was more than enough for me."

"Then I will see to it that it will be done, anyway Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction, Oh you will be the main attractions of this evening so dress up!"

The girls the bowed, then Louise looked at Saito.

"I will follow, go first."

Louise then nodded and exited though the door, Saito then approached Osmond.

"Hey pops, I need answers, could you answer them by the way?"

"Sure, this is the only way at least I could pay you-"

"and the meal."

"Of course the food."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who was waiting for Saito to speak, was expressing displeasure as he exited the room.

"That Staff of Destruction was from my world, how in the fuck that thing came here?"

"It was used by my savior."

"How come?"

Osmond sighed and then he continued ""Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

"He is dead I presume?"

"You are right, I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault in order to commemorate my savior…"

"You told me it was thirty years ago right? I was young that time, there was a war between my country and another…."

"Now you mention it, he has the same symbol on the back of your coat. At least it looks like it."

"Oh….Could you show me at least where he is buried, I can at least pay my respects at him, he was a good soldier of the Yamato."

"Sure sure…I remember, about your runes.."

"Oh these? I was about to ask you that, I just noticed this runes a while ago, they were shining, I didn't felt it when I was using swords, but when I used…..that, I knew how to operate it, not to mention that I never used it all my life!."

Osman pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr", the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar?"

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will. That is most likely the reason that you could use the Staff of Destruction, but that's a bit odd why didn't you felt it when you use swords?"

Saito pondered for a moment and then he replied "I think it's because of my ability…..and my skills for using any sword type weapon are so perfect, I didn't feel any difference."

"Hmmm….about your ability, you can use magic, but it seems that it doesn't follow any element, you can't make swords on thin air, besides they are enchanted, How can you use it?

"My magic or let's say our magic doesn't need any physical requirements, our magic is attuned for time and space, in short distortion of reality…"

"WHAT! Is that even possible?"

"Tell me pops, could you hide this thing, without destroying or in any way meddling its composition? Mechasword:Nirvana."

Saito summoned a short wide sword with lines along the blade. Osmond was surprised but what he demonstrated, then Saito held the sword front of him and unsummon it.

"See pops, I bet even what you call these wind mages can't do that."

"I see…..I would like to ask more about your world but I am curious, why didn't you ask how to get back?"

"Well…this world interest me, I wonder what hold it for me?."

* * *

><p>"This is good! Good thing Marteu pops kept his promise."<p>

Saito was eating the food that Siesta served to him, he was looking up in the two moons, and he didn't enter the hall, because….he just wanted to stare at the moon."

"Hey master, why don't you enter and have some fun?" Derflinger asked him, the sword served as a good company even though it is noisy.

"Well….I just love to stare at the moon, or in this case moons, that's all."

"Saito…."

"Oh it's you Lou-"he was surprised, because in his back, it was not his master, but a beautiful girl.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, Well the party is starting, why don't you dance?"

"I don't have a dance partner.."

"Oh my bad… sorry about that."

"WAIT!"

"What's your problem!"

"I…..You will be my dance partner!"

"Well its seems that many people want to dance with you."

"Well….I could say that, It's payment for saving me back there."

"That was nothing."

"You said that in your country, any kindness must be returned right?"

"Well…I don't know how to dance…"

Louise then reached her hand to Saito, "Then I will guide you."

Saito then held Louise hand, she lead him on the hall, and they started to dance, it was a slow awkward dance at first, then it started to become graceful and beautiful, making everyone clear away on the hall just to watch them both.

"My my, so beautiful, even though he is a commoner he can dance so graceful!"

"Is that Louise? How beautiful."

Derflinger was watching the scene, he commented, "Not only he is good in swordplay, he is also good in the dance floor."

The twin moons continued to shone amidst the beautiful music, drifting into the night in a beautiful melody.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Letter and the Spar.

Saito was walking again on the hallway; again, he was full because he was given a sumptuous feast by the head chef, he was whistling on the hallway when suddenly he halted.

"Hey Guichey Boy, Why don't you come out? Wanna take a shot on me? Then face me man to man."

Guiche came out from his hiding place in a rather comical way, he fell down, then he scrambled to rise up and he stood up.

"Mr. Hiraga! I am not here to fight!"

"Oh? Then what do you need? Better make it quick, I am getting sleepy."

"Well….I want to thank you.."

Saito didn't spoke and then he blurted "What? Damn I didn't thought that you were a goddamn masochist.. Hey man, I am telling ya, I ain't into those things, second I am fuckin straight."

"NO NO NO! Not like that!, I mean I thank you for waking me up. You see….I have two older brothers, and they hold a quite high position on the army. My father was satisfied with them, and the truth is he only see me as the expendable one…he doesn't see my worth….I always flirt to women, because on that way I could for- Hey where are you going!"

Saito was walking away, he was sleepy, and he does not want to listen anymore.

"Hey I am not done yet ! Would you not let me tell my story?"

Saito stopped walking, then without looking back he spoke," Nah I am not into sentimental stories, anyway, let me give ya a piece of advice, but before that I will ask you something, Will you apologize to me or you will demand an apology from me?"

Guiche was suddenly mortified by the question, he was silent for a while, and then he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he spoke in a dignified and calm tone "No…."

"Why? I skewered your feet and beat you half to death? Don't you deserve an apology?"

"Yes, if I am the foolish moron that you fought last time, I would ask for an apology, but the time when I was bedridden, I have all the time in the world to think about things. As for your question…..I will not accept your apology, it will wound my pride, I asked for a duel and I lost…..If my enemy would ask forgiveness….I would rather kill myself."

Saito then walked again then he said, "Well said, good answer."

Guiche then bowed to Saito, and he said "Thank you Mr. Hiraga!"

Saito responded by raising his hand, Unseen to Guiche, he had a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Saito entered the room, and Louise greeted him.<p>

"Hey…Good evening Master."

"Good evening too…Where have you been again?"

"Nah just walking here and there…"

Saito became silent and then he turned back and reached for the door, and he opened it.

"Good evening princess, your perfume was still good as ever." Saito greeted on the cloaked person that was about to knock on the door, she was speechless and then she was able to return her composure.

"Good evening too, Mr. Hiraga….I will take it as a compliment."

"Why thank you…please enter princess."

"Thank you."

"Oh I think I will go outside..."

Henrietta just shook her head and said, "It's not needed, I know you can be trustworthy."

Louise was surprised; her guest was no other than her friend Princess Henrietta.

"My Highness! What are you doing here? I thought you returned back to the castle?" she said after bowing down to Henrietta.

Henrietta smiled and replied, "I am, but I returned here secretly…..by the way Louise could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it my highness, speak and I shall comply even at the cost of my life."

Henrietta was touched by her friend's dedication, and then she started to explain her dilemma.

"Well… I am getting married to the Emperor of Germania."

"What! You will be married to a royalty with brutal uprisings?"

Henrietta closed her eyes and sighed, "You see…the reason of it is to solidify the alliance of the two countries…."

"In short, to form a strong alliance in case when a threat inside or out was started, both of them had each other's backs right?"

They both looked at Saito who sitting beside the wall. They did not expect him to speak his mind about those matters.

Henrietta then asked a question, "It seems that you are familiar with these things…..could you tell me about it?"

Saito shrugged his shoulders and just began to explain, "Well in my world, my country and our enemy had a truce and agreement, but the catch is the Emperor's only child and daughter would marry the second born son. It seems simple at first but those fucktards had our necks. They arranged it so everything would be in their favor, they made their second born son marry the princess because he was the expendable one, they could not afford to lose the next in line son, and second they could conquer our country by birthright of the child between of those two. Unfortunately, that prince was an idealistic one and had fallen in love with the princess, seeing their plans screwed up; they sent the couple in some faraway and crappy province in their territory, making them the governor so they could not escape to our country, and to add the insult they attacked us in the following day despite the truce. The last time I heard is that both of them died and their child was the one who ruling that place."

Louise and Henrietta were at loss of word about what they heard, and then Saito added, "Oh that was the simplest one, well our world always had political marriages all the time. Satisfied with that?"

Henrietta just nodded and continued, "Well thank you….continuing from where we left, there was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. To defend against this, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the alliance's sake, it was decided that I, Princess Henrietta would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family..."

"But how about your feelings? Did they don't have in a single bit of care about it?"

"No….I had forgotten the notion of love for my people, those Albion nobles want to interfere with the wedding to prevent the alliance so they want a letter that I wrote some time ago…."

"What is the content of the letter? Is it that valuable?" Louise asked.

"I am afraid I cannot divulge the contents, but if the Germanian family were able to read that letter…they would break the marriage agreement and the alliance would sure be next… and I am afraid that we could not stand against the strength of Albion alone…"

Louise then held Henrietta hands and asked, "Where we would find this letter? I will retrieve it even at the cost of my life!"

"The letter was in Albion, it was in under the care of Prince Wales…"

"Prince Wales! The Valiant Prince?"

"Yes, and they were losing the fight, in case they were defeated, the rebels would be able to get the letter and all would be ruined!"

Louise then grew silent and pondered for a while and then she said, "This favor you are asking-"

"I know! It is too much… I would put you in danger because of my folly, I am too selfish, to lay down your life for this."

"No! I am ready to die for you my majesty! To serve you would be the most honorable thing even at my dying breath."

"So you will help me? Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course! Princess!"

As the former spoke heatedly, the latter gave in and started crying.

"Princess! I, Louise, forever friend of the Princess, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Ah, the loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I am deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!"

Saito then yawned and broke the moment, "Sorry to bother you ladies with your emotional bonding and talk, but are you telling me that Louise and of course me, would go straight to a war, get a letter from that prince, and give it back to you?"

"I am afraid that is true, Mr. Hiraga." Henrietta admitted.

"Saito! You will not plan to let me go there alone right?" Louise demanded.

"Of course not! Oh well, if that is a war I think I could meet someone that could at least give me a warm up, I am in this-"

Saito suddenly stopped talking, and then he stood up, he walked a little, and when he was in the direction of the door, he threw three katanas at the door and when the swords pierced it, a gasping voice suddenly was heard. Saito then walked on the door, and opened it; he dragged the eavesdropping intruder by the collar and threw him on the ground, in front of Louise and Henrietta."

"What the fuck, I had gained some respect for you back there and here you go listening to a conversation that no one should hear about. Oh well, to keep this shit safe I think I gonna kill you." Saito spoke to no other than Guiche de Garmont.

"No! Please lis-"

"Hey Louise, your highness would you not mind if I kill this asshole right here and now? Although I am a little bad at dumping bodies."

"Well at least clean the mess tomorrow, and if possible don't be messy" Louise commented.

"Please hear me out princess; I, Guiche de Garmont am ready to partake on this mission!" Guiche begged at the princess.

"You said Garmont? What is your relation to General Garmont?" Henrietta inquired at young man.

"He is my father; I am ready to partake on this mission! For your sake, my majesty" Guiche declared in an elegant tone.

"I see, you inherited his blood, then, please. Would you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Yes my Highness!, even at the cost of my life!"

"Thank you Mr. Garmont." Henrietta replied.

Guiche bowed then stood beside Saito, who was looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"You fucking bastard, you go listening like a little girl on the door and then volunteering fast as that! You are lucky the princess saved your fucking neck!" Saito whispered.

"Of course! Such a precious rose like her must not be burdened with problems like this."

"Precious rose? I thought it was that girl named Monmon-"

"It's Montmorency."

"Let me guess…You are dumped and you are hitting on the princess." Saito replied in a straight cold tone.

The words seem to pierce deeply at Guiche's chest and then he complained "It's your fault! If you didn't-"

"Saito."

"Yes princess?" Saito replied, before that, he gave a light backfist at Guiche's stomach, causing him to cut midway, and hold his stomach in pain, shutting him up.

"Would you also help me, the one who defeated Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt?"

"That was fast, Of course, Could I do anything about it?"

"Thank you…" then Henrietta sat at the desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out.

Henrietta quietly gazed at the letter she had written herself, before she began shaking her head sadly.

She stood up and gave the letter to Louise, and then she said, "If you meet him, please give this letter to him."

After that, Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand, and gave it to Louise.

"This is a Water Ruby that I had received from my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds."

"I cannot do that! It is important-"Louise retorted.

Henrietta hugged her and Louise was silenced, then Henrietta continued," I know, but, if this is the only way to lighten your burden, I am ready to lose it."

"Princess…." , Louise buried her head on Henrietta's shoulder.

Saito and Guiche who was able to recover from the blow, was watching touching moment, then Guiche commented, "How touching! This is-oof!", then he fell down on his knees while holding his stomach.

"Shut up, asshole, you are killing the mood." Saito whispered after delivering another backfist to Guiche.

* * *

><p>Saito, Louise and Guiche were packing their belongings, judging from what they are carrying it will be gonna be a long trip.<p>

"Well, I hope that we could reach that port, I expect that I will be fucking hungry so let eat when we get there." Saito grumpily commented.

"Fine, Geez… Your stomach is bottomless, don't you ever feel full?" Louise commented.

"Well…I dunno, I guess I just eat and eat, I don't care about those hard things like you said."

"…."

After an awkward silence, Guiche spoke up.

"Hey, can I request for something?"

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Can I bring my familiar Verdandi?"

"Verdandi? What the fuck is Verdandi?" Saito asked.

"My familiar," Guiche then tapped his feet on the ground, and a giant mole popped out.

"Eh? That's your familiar?..." Louise commented.

"Verdandi! My cute little familiar!, You are so cute how matter I look everywhere! Did you eat your worms?", Guiche continued to fawn and hug his familiar while Saito and Louise looked on.

"If you ask me it's disgusting."

"…"

After a few moments, Guiche asked Saito. "What can you say about it Mr. Hiraga?"

Verdandi blinked its eyes and tilted its head a little. "What a cute thing." Then Saito gently petted the mole on its head.

"WHAT! You liked that…thing? Ugh, your taste is a little bit off!"

"How cruel! Calling Verdandi mere a thing….She is the sweetest thing in this world! Don't you agree Mr. Hiraga?"

"Yeah." Saito agreed, still petting the mole's head.

"See! He even agrees! You can't hide the fact that she is much cu- Verdandi is there something wrong?"

The mole suddenly moved and sniffed the air, and then she sniffed again this time at the direction of Louise, she slowly crawled at her, and started to smell the ring that Princess Henrietta gave her.

"What? Hey stop it you stupid mole!" Louise angrily said to the mole, but it ignored her and continued to sniff at the ring and it knocked her down.

"Stop it! Don't you dare stain the highness ring with your filthy nose!"

"Now you mention it, Verdandi's nose is for sniffing out jewels and such. As fitting for an earth mage like me." Guiche commented while holding his rose.

"Kyaah!, Saito help me!, Remove this filthy mole on me!"

Her screams snapped Saito who was in a daze; it seems that the cuteness at least for him, of the mole made him too happy. After gaining back his senses, he tried to go near at Louise to remove the mole, but suddenly a strong gust of wind blew out the mole. A stout looking man with a feathered hat did it, he came from behind of them.

"Wahhhhh my Verdandi! You …!" Guiche then reached for his wand, but he was disarmed by the man, Saito then reached for Derflinger when the man suddenly spoke.

"I am not here to fight; I am here to help you in your task under the order of highness, she was worried that only a few of you could make the mission more perilous."

"So? Fuck do I care about that." Saito drew Derflinger from the sheath, "The mere fact that you attacked us is a sign of aggression, and that reason is enough to cut your head off."

"Hmmm? Is that so? I admire your bravado, but you are a merely commoner, you will not stand a chance." The feathered hat man replied, and he raised his sword wand.

"We will see about that shitface."

The two men were about to charge at each other when Louise suddenly blocked between them.

"Wait! Saito draw back your sword, Sir Wardes, forgive my familiar, he is really like that." Louise asked forgiveness to the latter.

"Ah Louise, I am sorry that I attacked, I was just protecting my fiancée." Wardes apologized to Guiche, and then looked at Saito, who was still glaring at him.

"It seems that your anger has still not quelled, if that's the case, I will ask again for your forgiveness. I forgot to introduce myself; I am Viscount Wardes, the captain of the Griffith Knights, as you see I just protected my fiancée."

Saito then sheathed Derflinger on his back, but still not removing his glare.

Wardes then carried Louise bridal style, and then he commented, "You are still as light as ever Louise."

"Ahh..Sir Wardes, I have still have companions…" Louise squeaked while brushing furiously.

"Oh my apologies, could you introduce yourselves, I believe I introduced myself earlier."

"I am Guiche de Garmont, It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Wardes!" Guiche spoke in a revering tone, and then he bowed.

"….Saito Hiraga, The familiar of Louise." Saito replied while sheathing Derflinger.

"Ah, this is surprising, I never seen human familiar before, then I thank you for taking care of Louise, even from Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt. I heard the rumors."

Saito did not even spoke; he was still glaring at Wardes.

Wardes seem irritated by the lack of words from Saito, he merely shrugged them, "Apparently you haven't still recovered from my attack, very well I will talk to you later after you cool your head." He turned his back at Saito and then he whistled a huge griffin came out and landed, He beckoned Louise to come and ride with him.

Derflinger then spoke up, "Hey relax master! You are still too hot!"

"No… I can't relax; I feel something from that shitface."

"What is it?"

Saito did not reply.

* * *

><p>The group rode on until they have reached the port. They entered an inn called Goddess Temples, they will spend the rest of the night, and tomorrow they will depart for Albion, Guiche and Saito shared a room, meanwhile Wardes had managed to make Louise sleep with him on a same room. Saito entered the room, sat on the floor, and leaned against the wall.<p>

Guiche entered the room and he was puzzled why Saito didn't go straight to the bed.

"Mr. Hiraga, why are you sitting there? Are the beds too uncomfortable to you?"

"Nope, I am used to sleeping like this; this way in case some assassin would try to kill me, he would just stab the bed instead."

"Assassins? That's ridiculous! Who would send assassins after us?"

"Would that matter if someone would just like you to be dead?"

"…."

"It's better to be prepared all the time, Good night Guiche."

Saito fell asleep, while Guiche looked at him.

"What a strange fellow…Now you mention it, I can't sleep now" Guiche glumly commented while staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>The next day, someone was knocking the door, Saito woke up, but he did not stand from his position. Guiche was fast asleep; apparently, Saito words last night kept him awake all night.<p>

"Come in the door is open."

The door opened and Saito pointed a katana on the person who entered, without looking, he warned the intruder.

"If I were you, better tell me what you what right now."

"Oh it's you, Louise's familiar, what a surprise" It was no other than Wardes.

"Good morning, I don't expect that you are there, no wonder the lock is not bolted, I see"

"What the hell do you want?." Saito icily told at Wardes.

"Well you see… Louise told me that you are the Gandalfr of the legend and you came from another world, I would like to see it for myself. I heard that you defeated Fouquet of the crumbling dirt singlehandedly… and I would like to see it for myself."

"And your point is?"

"I want to ask for a duel."

Saito chuckled and then he smiled, "Are you sure? Someone asked for me a duel, and it didn't go easily for him, because duels for us in our world means fight to death, that candy-ass was lucky because my master stopped me." Pointing at Guiche who was murmuring a girl's name at his sleep.

"Ah, so you are also the one who defeated a Noble despite being a commoner, surely Gandalfr's power served you well."

"What are you saying? This fucking runes is the reason why I won?" Saito then stood up and put down his katana, "I think I will accept your duel. I will make an exception this time. I will not kill you because we have a mission, and I would rather call it a spar."

"Oh, is that so? You must be confident to your abilities, and then I would expect that at least I would be wounded." Wardes chuckled.

"No, I will be the sad one if you haven't managed to make me bleed, so where we will fight?"

"There is a parade ground near the hotel, now if you will follow me;_ I will make this insolent worm eat his words._"

* * *

><p>Saito and Wardes stood on the middle of the dueling ground, Saito was wielding Derflinger and Wardes had his rapier-shaped wand, Wardes had a smile while Saito has a bored look.<p>

"As you can see…we had no witness, we cannot start until we have one, and so I had the liberty to call her." Wardes then pointed at Louise, who was dumbfounded when she saw the two men.

"Sir Wardes! Saito! what are you doing?"

Wardes responded, "I have challenged Mr. Hiraga, I want to see his abilities."

"We don't have time for these stupidities, stop this at once."

Saito replied "Well this pretty boy want to duel, It's a long while since I got a good exercise."

"Duel…? Saito you don't plan to-"

"Nope, he said he just want to spar."

"Stop this right now this is an order!"

Saito didn't reply, instead he just smiled.

Wardes then cleared his throat and said, "Now all the parties are ready, let start the duel, Mr. Familiar why don't you attack first?"

Saito ran holding Derflinger with two hands, and swung at Wardes, who just parried the blow, the clash resulted in a small whirlwind, the two separated, Saito was about to charge when Wardes dashed much faster than him, and tried to stab him at chest, Saito was able to dodge it.

"Hey Master, it seems that guy was playing with you!" Derflinger mumbled. Saito did not reply.

"A Magic Knight isn't someone who only chants magic, the way we chant is fully specialized for battle, the way we hold our wands, the motion we use to charge… the way we use our wands as swords, complete with spellcraft. This is the basic of the basics for soldiers." Wardes told him while preparing for another attack.

"So what the hell is your point?" Saito replied in a deadpan voice as he positioned himself and attacked Wardes.

"You are fast, but you move like an amateur, you can't beat a real mage." Wardes answered as he parried the blow, and punched Saito on the face.

"Saito! Please Sir Wardes stop this fight!" Louise pleaded at them.

Saito reeled back and Wardes entered at a combat stance "In other words, you are unable to protect Louise.", then he charged at Saito and then while he was charging, he was chanting a spell, then when he was a foot near Saito he released a spell and hit Saito square on the chest. Saito was thrown back and he hit the wall, the force cause the wall to crack.

"Hmph, how disappointing, your words are only empty threats." Wardes commented while looking at Saito who was slumping down on the floor.

"Saito!" Louise called out and then tried to help the young man but Wardes stopped her.

"Let's go Louise, it's a waste of time let's-"

"What the fuck."

Wardes stopped on his tracks as if he saw a ghost, then he looked back and his eyes widened, Saito was standing up and dusting his clothes as if the attack was didn't hurt him.

"_Impossible! How was he able to stand after he received that attack head on!, that force is enough to incapacitate a man!"_

Saito then finished dusting and clothes, and then he picked up Derflinger," You know I am fucking disappointed asshole, at least you could make me….Oh" Saito wiped his brow and he saw blood. "I am still fucking disappointed. At least you made me bleed; I think it's time to stop playing hooky like a while ago."

"What do you mean?"

"What the fuck? Are you really a fucking knight? Good Lord at least you could tell if someone was just playing with you on a fight. Anyway I think it's my fucking turn, shitface."

Saito then stabbed Derflinger on the ground, and then the sword suddenly spoke "Hey! What the hell are you thinking! You would face him without a sword!"

Saito did not reply, instead he silently chanted, "Flashblade: Shirafune.", the white shirasaya came out of his left hand, which is inside his coat, giving an illusion of pulling a sword out on his back.

"Now will we continue to fight or not?" Saito declared, but he did not sword and just holding the handle with the right hand,

"Hmph, I think the blow is not enough….Why don't you pull your out sword?" Wardes smirked,

"Not needed, charge at me bitch."

" _I will aim for his heart now!"_ Wardes thought, he used his augmented speed to strike at Saito, as he was near at Saito's, an unseen force suddenly parried his sword.

"What?" Wardes cried in disbelief, he looked at Saito, who just standing at the same position, with a mocking grin on his face.

"What's the matter? You didn't hit me. I am just standing here, oh the wind must be filled on your head, Hahahaha" Saito taunted.

"You….I will make you pay!" Wardes then charged again, this time he used all his power to augment his speed, he then lunged at Saito with inhuman speed, to the point that his movements was a blur, but Saito was just standing with still the mocking grin on his face and not doing anything.

"What devilry is this?" Wardes shouted, the unseen force was parrying his attacks again and again, Saito was just looking at him.

"Whats the matter can't land a hit?, Oh god I am getting hungry, I think I would finish this shit." Saito then parried the Wardes's sword and then he sidestepped, then he spun to the back of Wardes and he raised the blade on Wardes neck, causing draw blood.

Saito then whispered at Wardes, "Want to know why your shitty attacks can't hit me? I am parrying all of it, in case you don't know, that sword style is Iaido, draw-and-sheath style, I do it so fast that you think that I am moving, By the way, I fucking hate rapiers asshole." Then he pushed Wardes with his shoulder, causing the man to fall down on his face. Wardes then looked at Saito with full of hate, while the latter was just staring down at him and pointing the sword on his face.

"Fucking worthless, you are fast, but you move like an amateur, '..warrior." Saito told to Wardes.

Wardes stood up and looked at Saito with contempt then he stormed out of the dueling ground. Then Saito sheated his sword and unsummoned it.

"Hmph, trying to make me lose face to Louise? Nice try asshole, now you shit returns to you." Saito commented, and then when Wardes was out of sight he turned to Louise, who has tears on her eyes.

"Hey what's up?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Louise angrily told at Saito, and then she also left the grounds, leaving Saito alone.

"What the hells,she is angry at me even though I slammed at the wall because her Wardes-chan was embarassed in front of her! Ugh, this makes me more hungrier." Saito complained while holding his stomach

Deflinger the opened its mouth, and rebuked its master "You defeated a square mage within seconds, almost killed him and then you complain you are hungry, Good Brimir, if I had a head, it will definitely hurt."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Godsword.

It was nearly evening when Saito returned to the inn; he knew that if he were there, tensions would be high, because he wiped Wardes face on the floor, and Louise was mad at him also, he can't understand why his master would not give support to him, instead she sided with her "Wardes-chan". Saito spent the whole day walking around, sightseeing, the air was refreshing, and it helped him relax.

"I hope things had cooled down, maybe I will apologize to Louise-"

"Mr. Saito!"

"Guiche? What's up? And relax man, catch your breath!"

"Thank goodness, I found you Mr. Saito, I was searching for you the whole time! Sir Wardes asked me to find you; he told me Louise wants to say something to you." Guiche told Saito while catching his breath.

"What? Wardes told you that?, That's kinda strange… for me to speak him of my name, and let alone to relay a request from his fiancée?" Saito pondered.

"Why? Is something happened?"

"Well while you are asleep, he challenged me to a duel, and I kicked his ass." Saito replied casually.

"WHAT? YOU DEFEATED SIR WARDES IN A DUEL!" Guiche shouted.

"Fuck man! Keep it down, you are killing my ears, Anyway, we should get back…I had a hunch something bad is gonna happen." Then Saito and Guiche ran back to the Inn.

* * *

><p>"What they already left?"<p>

Saito was not surprised; in fact, it only cemented the suspicion that "shit-face" bastard was up to something. They were in the inn that they stayed, and the innkeeper said that their companions already left.

"Oh, I think they would leave for the last ship that would depart for this evening, and I think it would depart 5 minutes from now." The innkeeper

Guiche suddenly panicked, and started to shake Saito, "Mr. Hiraga, What are we going to do! They left us for real? What would the princess would say! What will-ouch!"

Saito gave Guiche a chop on the head, and the latter crouched down, holding his painful head.

"Shut up, panicking would not do any good, probably that shitface planned to ditch us all along, let's go man I think could catch up. So get your ass up, we are gonna do some running."

Guiche was about to stand up when Saito suddenly grabbed his and the innkeeper's collar and he threw them outside the nearby window. After throwing them outside, a huge rocky fist suddenly appeared the outside, and it destroyed the whole inn.

A hooded magician was riding on the golem that attacked Saito. She surveyed the destruction that she did, "Hmph that was too easy, but better to be sure. His freakish magic and Gandalfr ability was more than enough for me to take him out faster." It was no other than Fouquet.

Guiche stood up, and he was horrified by the destruction, and Saito's sacrifice.

"Mr. Saito!, you…..I will avenge you!" Guiche declared, and then he summoned his Valkyries, but Fouquet just squashed the Valkyries by stomping it with her golem.

"What a joke."

Fouquet then raised the Golem's feet to attack Guiche, but suddenly a blast offed the balance of the Golem, it was Kirche and Tabitha riding on Slyphid.

"Guiche! Are you alright? Where are Louise and my Darling?" Kirche asked.

"We are trying to catch up with Louise! She is with Sir Wardes, Saito and I was going to catch up with them but…." Guiche then pointed at the rubble that was used to be the inn, the arm of the golem still latched in on the cave-in.

"Oh my god…..Darling, surely he can't be-"

"Dead? Are you kidding me? With that force, no one can survive that!" Fouquet interrupted, her golem regaining composure, and its arm regenerated.

"Since all of you did me a good job of throwing me into the prison….I will return the favor, and I will start with you!" Fouquet pointed at Kirche.

"Oh is that so? Try me Old Lady."

"Old Lady? I am only 23!, for that I will sma-"

She stopped her threats when she noticed that the stone arm embedded on the rubble moved, then suddenly shot out on the air and smashed in to pieces, and then a human figure came out, it was Saito!

Saito then inspected his coat, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Fuck this!, you stained my coat!", then he looked at Fouquet, whose expression as if she saw a ghost, not only her, but Guiche, Kirche and the emotionless girl Tabitha showed an expression of disbelief.

"Impossible! You must be dead by that attack! Are you a human?"

"Well, not bad for that attack, but still not enough, heck even that Shitface made me bleed, but your surprise attack dirtied my coat….and for that, you are fucking screwed."

"If the first time didn't hurt you, I will smash you now!" then the Golem raised its arm.

"Moonsong: Eien no Tsuki", a broadsword with a translucent blade came appeared on his hand, and then he walked slowly and passed thru the golem before waving his sword as if removing the blood from it. , and the golem suddenly split into two and then four and many, many pieces and crumbled down.

"What happened!" Guiche spoke in disbelief, his eyes must have played tricks on him, Saito just passed thru the golem without doing anything, and the golem was destroyed! Kirche and Tabitha were also amazed, how did he do that?

Fouquet struggled to stand, but her strength would not allow her, she fell high, and she might have broken a leg. She looked up and a sword pointed directly in her face with a man whose eyes looked like shining orbs of death, it seems that her life would flicker off.

"Talk." Saito's only word to her, but it was more than enough to make her sing.

"I was sent here by my client; he wants you to delay both of you as possible, but since I want to return the favor that you did to me last time, I think I overdid it. Too bad, you are a monster…."

"Who."

"I don't know, he wears a mask probably to conceal himself. Anyway, I guess this is it for me. Right? Fouquet looked at Saito with calm eyes.

Saito did not even blinked, but instead he raised his sword, and then Fouquet closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would not last, but instead, a clinking sound was produced beside her and laughter in front of her.

"Hahahahaahaah!, That's funny!, Let me guess you are scared shitless right? Hahahahahaahahahah!" Saito managed to say while holding his stomach from laughter.

Foqouet was at loss of words, is he the same man that was full of killing intent? Now that man was in front of her was laughing his heart out.

"Why?" is the only thing that she spoke.

"Hehehe…..Let me guess, you still didn't know why did I spare you last time and now right? Before I answer that, let me ask you a question, is there someone waiting for you?"

"Huh? Why would I answer that, you don't butt-"

"Because, depending on your answer whether you live or die."

"…"

Saito then folded his arms on his chest, and waited for Fouquet to answer. Silence ensued, and then she gave her answer.

"There is someone waiting for me, my sister Tiffania. Although I know that man would protect her, I still want to see her, she is the only reason that I entered in to these things…"

"Hmmmm I see..."

Saito then turned his back and started to walked away.

"Wait!"

"Hm? What's up? I need to hurry, I still need to follow Louise, and kill that son of a bitch."

"You didn't answer my questions…"

"Oh sorry I forgot." Saito then faced Fouquet, "You see Fou-"

"Fouquet is just an alias; my real name is Mathilda, Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha."

"Well you see Mathilda, I have a strange way of admiring a person, I don't give a damn on their looks, status, or riches. I admire not what they are but who they are, and I do that by looking at their eyes."

"Mathilda stammered, "E-Eyes?"

"You can lie with words or body actions, but you cannot lie with your eyes, they reflect what you feel, I faced many people, and thru their eyes I can see their intentions, determination, and will. In addition, Oh boy I am so lucky, you know why? Your eyes were one of the rarest; it's full of will to live, resisting till to the end, I admire that and more so it's because someone is waiting for you."

Fouquet was speechless, for the one in front of her looked like a divine being.

"Is that all?" Saito asked.

"Well I have another one….how did you defeat me?"

"Oh…Eien no Tsuki is a sword that dictates its sharpness and power depending on the phase of the moon. I did not expect that it would be more powerful here on this world, maybe because of the two moons, and also….."

A gust of wind suddenly blows on the back of Saito, then Eien no Tsuki that was lodged on Mathilda's side was suddenly blown away.

"It's the lightest sword that I have."

* * *

><p>Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche were speechless, Saito granted mercy to the thief and let her live. Then Saito turned back and started to walk towards them.<p>

"Saito…." Kirche whispered.

"I know we need to catch up, but I think that ship left, right?"

Guiche then asked, "How are we going to catch up with them?"

"How far is Albion from here?"

"One ." Tabitha replied.

"Yeah! Your dragon could carry us to Albion without problems right?" Guiche happily remarked.

"One problem. Weight."

This left everyone crestfallen, it's true that Slyphid could carry them from Albion in one day, but provided she was not overloaded, 4 people is not exactly what would you could light baggage.

"Fine. Then everybody now ride now." Saito said.

"How about you?"

"Just ride."

Everybody looked at Saito, who was now walking toward the port.

"Where are you going?" Kirche asked.

Saito did not answer, instead he ran toward the port, and jumped to the harbor….and dropped down to the sky.

"SAITO!"

Then something flashed below, and a figure rose up in the air, it was Saito standing up on a sword, his arms folded in his chest and his cloak swaying majestically in the wind. The sword that was Saito riding on was the Reppu.

"What are you gawking for? Let's go!" then Saito sped away.

Everybody was speechless for a while, and then Tabitha broke the silence.

"Surprising."

* * *

><p>Louise looked out on the window of the airship; she cannot believe that her familiar and her classmate returned to the academy. She does not want to believe it but the news came from Wardes.<p>

"Is something wrong Louise?"

It was no other than Wardes. Louise turned back to face him.

"No...nothing."

"Ah I see, you are worried for your familiar I presume?"

Louise looked down, affirming his suspicions. Wardes held Louise's shoulders, to comfort her.

"You know Louise; you should not be thinking of that man, He ran away from you. He is not even worth it. In addition, let me tell you a secret that Saito asked me to go to his room, and asked me to have a duel, but he said that I must lose, so it would boost your confidence in him.

Louise was surprised, his familiar just asked for a mock duel so he can impress her.

"And also Louise, I know my proposal have surprised you, but I hope you will be able to accept it by now, I really love you and no one can change that…..I believe you must rest now, because tomorrow would be a big day."

Wardes smiled and released Louise; he turned back and smirked "_Hmph, Foolish Little Girl." _ Then he walked back to his room.

Louise was still uncomfortable, knowing something is wrong. She looked again outside the window and let her thoughts gaze for a while.

"_Saito….."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Saito…"<em>

Saito lost his concentration, as if someone had just whispered on his ear. He was still flying but more slowly, although he can catch up with the airship, Sylphid will not catch up with him and may endanger the lives of its passengers. Saito then shook his head and continued to fly.

"_Louise...Wait for me."_

Louise and Wardes arrived at Albion in the morning, they arrived at a secluded church, and then Wardes opened the door, and both of them entered. In front of them were fully armored knights with weapons poised to strike. The commander then motioned them to stop.

"Halt, state your business here."

Louise answered the commander's question. "We are here to see Prince Wales."

"We cannot accept your request."

"But why? We came all the way from Tristain! We are the ambassadors!"

"Many assassins are attempting to take the life of the prince, even though you say you are the ambassadors, maybe you are just lying so you can get close to the prince, turn back now or face the consequences." Then he removed his sword from his scabbard and started to walk towards them.

"Princess Henrietta sent us!" Louise remained steadfast, determined to meet the prince.

The name of the princess seemed to have an effect on the commander, he stopped but still on his guard.

"The Princess sent you…That must be a lie."

Louise shook her head and instead she showed a ring. The commander was surprised and then he removed his glove to show a ring.

"Could you please raise your hand to my ring?" the commander requested.

"Eh? Uhmm…Sure." Louise complied with the request, and then both rings glowed with brilliant colors like the rainbow.

"What happened?"

"This is the Ruby of the Wind, and your ring is the Ruby of the Water. It was passed down in Albion's Royal family. If both rings would meet together, it would produce a rainbow…." The commander softly explained, "You are not lying, forgive me. Could I ask for your name?"

"I am Louise La Valliere, and my escort is Viscount Wardes."

The commander then sheathed his sword and removed his helmet, it revealed a handsome young man, with blond hair and blue eyes, and he has a regal air around him.

"I am Wales Tudor, the prince of Albion, Now follow me, and let's talk about it."

* * *

><p>"What brings you here?" Wales asked. They were on the prince's quarters, and Wardes was outside of the room, excusing himself to provide both of them privacy<p>

Louise took out the letter that Princess Henrietta wrote, "The princess wants you to have this letter."

The prince opened the letter and then he read the contents, his eyes seemed to have soften and then he closed his eyes and kissed the letter itself, then he opened the box, with a picture of Henrietta on it. The letter itself was frayed because it was always being read.

"Here is the letter, now please take care of it." Wales sadly remarked.

"Can I ask something?" Louise asked.

"What is it?"

"Judging from the letter and the box with the princess portrait on it, is that a lo-"

Wales sighed, and sadly smiled. "Yes, you are correct, it is a love letter. The princess and I have a relationship. This letter if were to fall on the Germanian household would cause great distress. In the letter, she is swearing eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir. It is like an oath when marrying, love sworn in the name of the founder. If this letter was to brought to light, she will be accused of committing the crime of bigamy. The emperor of Germania is sure to break off the engagement with the princess who violated the rules. Then, there would be no alliance. Tristain might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families."

Louise was surprised, to think that her mission is not just to retrieve a letter, but to ensure the safety of the kingdom…

Wales then continued, "There were also a group of nobles that are controlling everything that is happening, especially the war. They were called Reconquista…I must be left here to protect everything here…."

"Meaning that you are ready to die? But the princess didn't want the marriage!, She loves you….Can't you do anything to stop her? Why don't you come with us?" Louise asked Wales.

"I…..cannot, for me to stop the marriage would just make things more difficult, besides I must protect this country even at the cost of my life….especially for her."

Louise was sadder than before, to think that the world runs this way….

"May I request something?" Wales asked.

"What is it Your Highness?"

"Please tell Henrietta…May she live in prosperty…and goodbye."

"…..Yes, Your majesty."

* * *

><p>Louise went outside the room after Wales left, and Wardes approached her.<p>

"Did you have the letter?"

"Yes….I have it..."

Wardes then smiled and patted Louise head.

"Good job, That's my Louise…..Now we can do what we have planned earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"We will get married right now, and I asked Prince Wales to be the witness. Aren't you glad?"

"But that's too sudden! , Why don't we go back to Tristania first!, we need to deliver the letter first!"

"The letter will come later, because I need you." Wardes steps closer to Louise ," Or rather….the Reconquista needs you!"

"Yes, I am a member, now Louise, Come with me…It would be easier for you and me" then Wardes sported an evil smirk that scared Louise.

"No!, I won't marry you and I won't be used by you!" Louise forced herself to get away from Wardes, she pushed him and then she ran, but man wearing the clothes of the clergy and a skullcap blocked her way.

"Not so fast, You won't get away descendant of the Void" the man coldly announced.

Then he raised his ring to her, and it shone, Louise suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Vo…id?" was the word she whispered before her will disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I? What happened? My head…..wait, Why am I in front of an altar?, What is this? The prince, he was saying something….is that a wedding affirmation?, No! I don't want to get married! I must say something! What is this? I can't stop my mouth! No! I don't want to get married to him! Help me! Saito! <em>

" -ask again. Do you swear to respect, love, and to have him as your lawfully wedded husband? "

"I…"

"_No! I don't want to!"_

"I do..n't…"

"_SAITOOOO!"_

The ceiling of the church suddenly broke down and collapsed, everyone on rose on their seats and scattered, Chaos and panic was everywhere. The smoke subsided, and in the middle of the rubble, a man was standing on the sword that was pierced on the ground, it was Saito.

Wardes had the look as if he saw a dead man, how was he able to get here! Meanwhile Louise suddenly snapped back, and then she ran to Saito, with tears on her eyes.

Saito hopped down on the sword, and Louise hugged him tightly, he hugged back and patted her head.

"Everything is OK now…I am here, Sorry that I didn't keep watch. Now could you stand aside for a while?" Saito then broke the hug and held Louise shoulders. "Hide for a while, will you?" Louise nodded and hid on a nearby pillar. Saito then looked down and closed his eyes.

Wales has no idead on what was going on. "What is the meaning of this Sir Wardes!"

Wardes did not reply, instead he stabbed the prince in the chest near the heart without batting eye. The prince has widened eyes and shock, he looked at Wardes who was just smirking, admiring the piece of work that he made. The prince fell down on the floor clutching his bloody chest.

"Hmph, One objective completed..." Wardes coldly commented.

The soldiers that are standing guard was shocked by the assassination, they charged at Wardes, but he casted a Lightning spell and unleashed it to the group of knights, the metal armor conducted the electricity and fried them inside, they were shouting and screaming in pain before dying, and filling the room of foul smell and smoke.

Wardes just smirked and he flicked his wand, then he looked at Saito,"Hmph, did you see that Gandalfr? My power was more greater tha-"

Wardes was cut short when a heavy and intense killing aura filled the room, everyone that was on the room either fainted or kneeled down as if something heavy just been place on their backs. Louise was also not spared, she holding her chest and there were tears on her eyes. _"What is this? It's just like the last time…but more heavier! As if someone was choking me!."_

Wardes almost fell on his knees, never on his career that merely killing intent made him feel fear. _"This can't be….how can his intent could affect me! This must be a trick, yes it's a trick!_, Nice try Gandalfr, you can't just beat me with that, Lightning Clones!" Wardes flicked his wand and five clones of him appeared beside him. Saito was still not moving, so the clones attacked him; all of them surrounded Saito and simultaneously stabbed him. Saito showed a surprised reaction and blood came out of his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What an easy fight!, you didn't put up a fight! That was for humiliating me!, surely you can't survive that! You were just all talk, Gandalfr!" Wardes gloated.

"Yes…I will make sure that she will receive this, rest in peace now, your Majesty."

Wardes looked back and his eyes widened, Saito was kneeling beside the prince's dead body, and closed its eyes, he looked back to the one that he attacked, his clones were still piercing the body of Saito.

"How did you….!"

Saito stood up and said, "Shattersword: Kyoka."

The Saito that clones stabbed suddenly cracked, and exploded, its shards hit the clones and dispelled all the clones, in the middle of where the fake Saito stood, was a katana with a crystal-like blade was pierced on the ground and shattered into nothing.

"You were not the only one who could create clones…Shitface." Saito then disappeared in a blur and punched Wardes on the gut, the latter was thrown back and destroyed many pews and cracked the wall.

"For breaking Louise's heart, I will make your death slow…." Saito lifelessly spoke, he drew Derflinger slowly. The sword voiced its feelings "Hey are you my Master? You seem kinda different…your killing intent was so great that it kinda gets me spooked!"

"Hey sword, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to taste a noble's blood?"

Derflinger suddenly became silent, and then it spoke in a gleeful cheery voice, "Sure why not? It's been a while since a blood of a noble dirtied me."

"I am glad we are on the same page….You, stand up. We are not finished yet."

Wardes stood up, and his face was contorted with rage, his hand that was holding the wand was shaking, but he managed to keep his cool, and then smugly smirked.

"Hmph, you are just lucky Gandalfr, just think that first blow as a lucky shot….Here I come!"

Wardes charged Saito, he amplified his speed using Wind magic, his sword clashed with Derflinger, and both men stared eye to eye, and Saito unleashed a punch aimed at Wardes face, but the latter broke the clash by stepping back and floating in the midair. Wardes stared down at Saito with the same smug look that he sported.

"What's the problem Gandalfr? Can't reach me?" Wardes taunted.

Saito did not reply but he summoned a sword in his right hand and throws it at Wardes with an amazing speed, Wardes tried to dodge but it wounded his shoulder. Wardes was surprised, "You can use magic!"

"Fuck I missed; I was aiming for your fucking head." Saito deadpanned.

Wardes was more surprised, to think that the Gandalfrcould use magic. He will not be relaxed on him, instead he chanted a spell and aimed at Saito, "Breaking Wind!"

The spell was heading onto Saito with break neck speed, but Derflinger jolted as if he remembered something.

"I remember now! I used to absorb magic!"

"What?"

"That my true ability! To absorb the magic of the mages!"

"That's good, now let's try it."

Saito sliced the wind upwards, the Breaking Wind was absorbed inside the sword.

"Not bad, but there are swords that can do better." Saito lazily commented.

"WHAT! You were not impressed by that! You got to be kidding me!" Derflinger angrily shot back.

"Well can you cut reality?"

"….."

Wardes was getting angrier, the Gandalfr was just making this fight a child's play, he took the opportunity of chanting another spell, this time his clones would be more powerful than the last one. Wardes finished and beside him were six clones.

"Behold! This clones had now the same power of the original, now Gandalfr, YOU are the one who will die slowly!" The clones charged at Saito who was still arguing with his weapon, but Saito did not look but he swept his hand horizontally, and 10 katana came out of nowhere flew towards the clones, 4 clones were able to parry the swords but 2 were not so clashed with a clone then he grabbed another one in the neck and threw it to another, then he kicked the clone that clashed with him and stabbed it on the chest. He summoned another katana and stabbed the clone that will pounce him on the back. The two clones were able to recover and charged him, Saito dodge the assault of the both and cleaved the heads of the flicked Derflinger, and the he returned it to its sheath, he glared at Wardes.

"That's all? You go to be kidding me asshole."

"No! That can be! How….."

"My turn….Doomblade:Akuma."

A jet black colored blade with an odd shape, it has only one edge and one side tip and on the flat side of the sword there was a "Akuma" kanji on it appeared on Saito's hand, then Saito slowly approached Wardes, he let his sword grate on the ground, producing sparks.

Wardes was at the edge, he didn't expect that things would turn out as he expected, he only managed to kill the prince, but he didn't retrieve the letter AND he was not able to get Louise because of that familiar, he raised his wand and then he spoke in a haughty tone," I will kill you now familiar! Playtime is over n-"

Wardes was cut short, when he felt an erupting pain on his arm, Saito was nowhere on sight and a wound came out on his arm, he was about to hold when Saito's voice was heard from his back, "If I were you I will not touch it if you don't want to lose your another hand, asshole."

Wardes removed his sleeve and he was horrified, the wound that he received was getting larger, and it was getting more painful by the second it spreads. "What have you done!"

"Doomblade:Akuma, a sword that releases a poison that destroys a person's flesh, touching the wound would also transfer it to another, What are you planning to do now?, Time is ticking Wardes." Saito coldly announced.

Wardes glared at Saito before looking at his arm, his breathing became more faster before raising his swordwand and sliced his own arm, it fell down before it was fully consumed by the poison. He held his arm to stop it's bleeding.

"Gandalfr…..GANDALFR!"

Saito summoned another katana, but he noticed that the place was now burning, and he just smiled at Wardes as if to taunt him, and left him bleeding. He was about to go near to Louise, but she took a step back from him, she was now scared of him because of the brutality he showed, Saito just looked down, a warm hug suddenly came to him, it was Louise.

"Thanks…..you saved me, Saito."

"That's alright…now let's go now, they were waiting for us."

"How about the prince?"

Saito sighed, and just closed his eyes, "We can't do anything about that body. Let's go."

The two ran out of the church, leaving the traitor and the prince behind.

Well this it the first time, R&R please! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey there, thanks for reading my FF, and I really apologize for updating too slow, mental block though. Anyway this is the first time that I wrote a foreword,as you can see the swords that I put in my FF are mostly shoutouts from other media examples like: LightCutter:Izayoi (guess where this is from) and others are just you know came out from my head, but not original though._ _Anyway on with the story! Oh by the way, try to guess where the swords (yep, sword are the main and only weapons of Saito) come from!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Memories<p>

It was night.

A lone figure was sitting on the roof of a hut; he was staring at the moons with sad eyes but his expression was blank. He adjusted his glasses and continued to stare again at the moon.

"Be careful, I just repaired that part. I do not want you to get hurt."

A girl who was trying to sneak upon him suddenly stopped on her tracks. She pouted her cheeks and sat down. "That's unfair! How did you know always know that I am sneaking on your back?"

The man looked at her and he smiled, "Well…..Your presence is always warm, I can feel it all the time."

The woman blushed, and then she continued to crawl and she sat beside the man. Silence followed for a while then she spoke up.

"The moons are beautiful right?"

The man nodded and smiled, "Yeah, just like you."

The girl tilted her head and said "Eh?"

"…Nothing."

"Uhmmm…May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"When you know how to get back home, will you leave me?"

The man sighed and looked at her., "I don't know… My head keeps telling me that I should go back, but my heart says otherwise… I can't abandon you now."

"But don't you have any family waiting for you?"

The man's eyes widened for a second and then he closed his eyes….."_Family…"_ I think yes" then he opened his eyes and smiled at the girl "but they could do fine with me."

The man looked again at the moon, "_Everyone…..wait for me, Saito….take care of them, I will be back I promise."_

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

Saito and Louise were outside the door but they were blocked by what they seem as Reconquista's mages, they are 100 in numbers.

"Louise hide there!" Then Saito stared at the mages that were blocking their way." You fuckin bastards, get the fuck out of our way! AccelBlade: Zekthor!", a one-hand sword with thick silver blade with red edge appeared on his hand.

"Fine! Don't wanna comply, then you lives are mine BITCHES!"

Saito ran and stabbed one mage, then he punched another one on his left, he kicked the one that he stabbed away from his before cutting the head of another mage. He grabbed another one on the neck and stabbed it in on the chest and throwing it to a group of mages that are trying to cast a spell. Confusion was everywhere; the mages could not cast nor aim their spells without injuring their comrades.

"Sir, we were dwindling in numbers! He was too close for use to cast spells!"

The commanding officer shouted, "I don't care! Hit him, I don't give a damn whether you will hit those useless fools or not!"

Saito was busy fighting, that he didn't notice that he was encircled by the mages who were outside on his range. The mages casted their spells on him even though their comrade was on their line of fire.

"SHIT!"

Saito jumped out before he was hit by the spells, then he landed on the middle, still surrounded by the mages.

"Shit, if this continues…..oh fuck I have no choice.." he pulled the handle of the sword and then it and middle part of the blade extended. Saito then spoke, "Cast-off".

A deep toned voice was also heard on the sword: "CAST-OFF." The lights suddenly shone on the lines of the blade and it jettisoned in to many pieces, it revealed a blood red blade with silver colored edge. Saito held the transformed blade with two hands.

"5 seconds…."

Saito disappeared in a blur.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Saito appeared in an instant, and he waved his sword, blood suddenly appeared. All the mages were surprised, but it did not last long, fountains of blood suddenly erupted from everywhere, all of the mages were decapitated, eviscerated or amputated.

"You are all fucking dead."

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche were speechless, never in their life have they seen that kind of carnage, and Guiche sat in a fetal position, saying "I am lucky, I am lucky, I am lucky…." Over and over again.<p>

Tabitha's eyes were rooted on Saito, although she was used in seeing this kind of violence, there was something in her chest that she never felt before: Fear. She was trying control it, but somehow, she was shaking a little.

Kirche's eyes were wide with shock, and she covered her mouth, never in her life she have seen such brutal manslaughter before. A man whom she used to admire seems to vanish; instead, it was a merciless demon.

Both girls happened to look at each other, even though no words came out, they nodded simultaneously and Tabitha commanded her dragon to descend, albeit slowly.

* * *

><p>Saito walked slowly on the spot where Louise is hiding and he had difficulty in walking.<p>

"Fuck, that's why I hate using that sword; it gives ungodly speed but gives me also ungodly strain. Goddamnit." Saito grumbled. Then he happened to stare at Louise, his eyes suddenly looked away she approached him.

"Saito…"

"Sorry about that, I bet that you are scared on what I did to them….told you I was bad in disposing bodies." Saito joked to lighten the atmosphere but Louise hugged him instead…and started to hit him with her fists.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!, You are late you stupid familiar!"

"What the ! After dragging my ass for god-knows-where just to save you from that bearded asshole and offing those goddamn shitheads, this is what would I get! A thank you is more than enough, and I think it would not hurt to say it!" Saito angrily exclaimed.

"Hmph!...Thank you …..for saving me….even though *Hic* I doubted *hic* you…*hic**hic* WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise bawled on the top of her lungs.

"Hey! What the hell! You started to hit me then you gonna cry like that !"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Goddamnit, what the hell is that for!, and why the hell are you crying?"

"*Sniff* It's because *sniff* You killed people….Your hands are stained because of me…..Ow! What is that for?"

Saito poked his finger on Louise's forehead, and it worked effectively.

"Ow! What's that for!"

"Remember what I have told you? I will protect you on this mission. No matter what happens, even though my hands …well…..be a little dirty." Saito explained with a smile.

"But…"

"Oh wait I received this from the prince." Saito then reached for his pocket and showed it to Louise.

"This is…"

"I was about to fight that asshole when the prince was raising his hand, holding something. I used Kyoka to occupy that Shitface , and I approached the prince. He said murmured something and then he died."

"Saito….."

A gust of wind and flapping of wings suddenly was heard, Saito motioned Louise to hide behind him and he summoned a Zweihander.

"Wait! Saito it's us!" a familiar voice announced.

Saito lowered his weapon, and true, it is no other Kirche, Tabitha and a cowering figure on the back riding Slyphid. The dragon landed on the ground and the two girls stepped down and with their wands drawn, they carefully walked to the couple but maintained some distance.

"Oh it's you guys, sorry I had to leave you behind, my senses kinda spiked up….Hey is there something wrong? It's seems you are kind of on guard?" Saito asked.

Kirche and Tabitha looked at the ground, unable to face Saito eye to eye, and just cannot answer, Saito understood what they meant, they had seen the massacre that he had made.

"Sorry." Saito apologized.

The two looked on Saito, and were surprised that Saito apologized.

"I had no other options that time, I had to kill them, or we would be killed. Well it's kinda messy when that happens…" Saito sheepishly confessed while scratching his head.

"That's all right Darling…In fact, it made my feelings burn more for you!" Kirche announced and then she hugged Saito.

"What? Aren't you…..scared a while ago?

Tabithta nodded, "No longer."

Kirche then explained while hugging Saito. "We are just making sure that you are the Saito that we knew. Honestly that thing you did back there really spooked us now, Even Guiche was still shaking on his knees until now."

Louise the angrily interjected, "Well now that you confirmed Saito is still Saito, would you not mind to get away from him?"

"Oh Louise, there you are…..I did not notice you, Oh pardon me, I thought you are a wall."

"What did you say!"

"Now now, we must get back to the princess and report what happened, the mission is complete but unfortunately there were some casualties, and Guiche, please don't be such as pussy." Saito said while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Ah I see…"<p>

The princess had received the letter and the ring. Louise detailed how everything happened, starting from upon meeting of Wardes, trying to get to the port, how Wardes tried to kill Saito by sending Fouquet , how everybody chased Louise and Wardes into Albion, the faux wedding in the church and the murder of Prince Wales.

The princess continued, "What happened, how are you saved?"

While she looked at Saito who was against the wall while his arms are folded. Louise answered, "My familiar saved me."

"Mr. Familiar, I heard from Louise that you dealt with Wardes, how did you it? He is the captain of the Griffin Knights; surely, you had a hard time facing him. " Henrietta asked.

"Nothing much, I played with him first before making sever his own arm by forcing him to choose whether he will rot to death or cut his own arm to prevent the spread of the poison." Saito answered as if it was nothing at all.

"…."

Both of girls were speechless because of Saito's brutality, and this irked him.

"Hey what's with that? At least I didn't sliced his head off or burn him while he is alive, that was much more brutal."

Louise tried to divert the mood "Ohohohoho, please pardon my familiar your Majesty, he was just expressive… in terms of fighting."

Saito remembered something; he reached on his pocket and showed a ring to the princess. "Uh princess, I think you must receive this."

Henrietta gasped upon seeing it. It was the Wind ring. "How come…?"

Saito explained, "Before he died, he used all his strength to remove the ring in his finger and call someone, I happened to see him."

"Oh….did he say something?"

Saito looked on Louise, and then she nodded, "He said that…...Don't live in his memories and move on… and find another one to love. Be brave and free."

Saito made this up, but he knew he must lie, the fact that he made up a dying man's last words was distasteful for him but it was really needed.

Henrietta stared at the ring and then tears flowed out of her eyes, and then she wore the ring and she said, "Then it shall be….I will be brave and free.

* * *

><p>Everyone came back at the academy; their absence was no secret. Everyone was pestering where they have been, but it was short lived because Saito summoned an evil looking sword with a black blade and an evil eye on the hilt, and then he said:<p>

"Ask more questions, I will gut you all and feed your souls to my sword."

And it was quite effective, no one asked questions again.

Days passed and everything was peaceful, one time at the dining hall…

Louise and Saito were eating, although they are not on a conversation because Louise knew that Saito does not like to talk while eating, and then a fat student in the name of Malicorne came upon them.

"Hey Louise!"

Louise irritatingly responded "What!"

"Your familiar is on my seat!, tell him to go seat somewhere else!"

"Shut it, find your own seat and don't disturb us!"

Malicorne, knowing that he could not stand a chance on her; he tried to bully Saito instead. He touched Saito's shoulder and shook him hard "Hey familiar piss off! That is my seat! Go find another seat or just sit on the floor!"

Louise was surprised that Malicorne had the guts to disturb the one moment that Saito cherish, and it was the mealtime.

Saito set down his utensils and then he stood up, and he grabbed Malicorne on the collar with one hand and raised him up. Then he started to speak with venom in his voice.

"Hey fatass… do you wanna die so quickly now that you disturbed me while eating? To tell you what…I am more than happy to comply."

"SS-Sorry!"

"Nah…." Saito then dropped Malicorne without any fuss, and he sat down and continued to eat, then he still noticed Malicorne was still on the floor staring him at him.

"What the hell, Go away, scram."

Then Malicorne scampered away from him.

Louise looked at her familiar and spoke to him. "Why did you let him go easy?"

Without looking at Louise, he answered, "Simple, he apologized."

Louise did not asked questions and then they both continued to eat.

* * *

><p>"At last, Now I could take a bath."<p>

Saito looked down at the huge pot that he received from Marteau, it was big enough, and he also made wooden slats for him to step on. It was a long time since he was able to take a bath and that stupid explosion that Louise made on Colbert's class made him dirty because she ignited a gasoline-powered simple machine, which the teacher made. Saito was surprised because the man was able to make such machine as that in this medieval world. He placed the makeshift bathtub at a hidden spot on the Vestri Court, where almost no one passes thru.

Saito removed his coat, and submerged it into a water basin and started to scrub it. After that, he hung the coat beside the boiling pot to dry, and then he removed his sleeveless shirt. It revealed a firm well-toned muscled body but full of scars mostly stab and slash wounds.

"Hey partner, your body seems to take a lot of punishment!" Derflinger observed.

"Yes you are right, back then, there were no days that I never received a wound, and I fight all the time." Saito answered before removing his last articles of clothing, climbed into the pot and submerged himself on it. "Ahhh…..this is refreshing."

"That must have felt good?" Derflinger inquired.

"Yeah, " Saito replied.

"That's the advantage of being human, able to enjoy such luxuries….but nah I am damn happy being a sword, I mean look at me I am-"

"6000 years old and still kicking? Yeah, I am expecting that you will say that." Saito interrupted.

"At least I am not like you, a walking bag of scars! , Look at the Handsome ME!"

"Nah, shut up."

Saito stopped bickering for a while with the sword and then he enjoyed the bath then he asked Derflinger.

"Hey, could you tell me about the last Gandalfr?" Saito asked while staring at the sky.

"Hmm…"

"Well?"

"Forgot it."

"What the hell, you are a magic, sentient and a talking sword!, How the hell could you forgot that?"

"Dunno, I forgot it. Not my problem either." Derflinger lazily answered.

"So much for a magic sword."

"Well I forgot, 6,000 years is too long for me to remember…. Hahaha, hey someone is coming up." Derflinger warned.

Someone was approaching, Saito prepared himself, and then a female voice that he recognized suddenly spoke.

"I hope Mr. Hiraga would enjoy this-Kyahhh…..ah I will be scolded again.."

"Siesta?"

The one approaching was no other than Siesta, the first person in this world that was kind to him. She was on her maid's outfit and she was carrying a tray with a teapot and cups.

"What are you doing here?" Saito asked while he stood up.

"Well…. I am about to bring you some tea…. I hope you like…" Siesta stopped talking and her face suddenly blushed furiously.

"Hmmm? OH SHIT! Sorry about that my bad! " Saito sat down quickly to hide his lower body.

"Ah…..That's alright…have some tea." Siesta poured it on a teacup and gave it to him. Saito then drank it, and he exclaimed "Wow, this is good!"

Siesta then smiled and then she said "Glad you like it!"

Saito then gave back the cup and then something entered on his mind, "Hey, how did you find me here?"

"Well I was about to attend to something when I saw you carrying hot water and-"

"You followed me and stalked me?" Saito continued.

"No! That not what I meant- Kyaaah!", Siesta fell on the pot.

"Siesta are you all right?" Saito worriedly asked.

"Yes…..but my clothes are drenched…."

"Sorry!" Saito quickly apologized.

"That's all right...Hey, this is great!" Siesta happily voiced out.

"Eh?"

Siesta then suddenly removed her top, showing off her ample chest…

"Waahhh! " Saito suddenly turned back and then he submerged himself halfway.

"Is there something Mr. Hiraga?"

"You are undressing! Why is that! "Saito embarrassedly said.

"Well…I want to try this more, and I want to dry my clothes too." Siesta then rose up from the pot and she continued to undress herself, then she returned to the pot completely naked and then she submerged herself again.

"Ahhh… this is good…"

"Can I face now?" Saito asked

"Ah sure..wait."

"Is there any problem Siesta…." Saito then felt a gentle hand touched his back.

"What are these scars? You back are full of them… and there were also burn marks too…"

Saito faced her, Siesta gasped upon his muscular chest and arms; it showed numerous scars and burns, all sorts of battle scars were on Saito's body.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain how I got them all….well this scar is…" Saito pointed at his right shoulder "was from a former enemy, but he became my friend…..Unfortunately he died, this is circular wound on my chest was from a spear user, Boy, that fuckin bastard was hard to beat-Siesta…" The girl suddenly hugged him without any word or warning….her chest were rubbing on his own.

"It seems that you have lived a hard life…Saito." Siesta gently commented, it was for the first time she used his first name.

"Yeah…you are right, since I was a victim of war, my family I think died. I was a kid back then when the first person who was kind to me. They found me in a forest in an abandoned armory full of swords then…..the truth is I taught myself to use a sword rather than to speak… He brought me to his home and he took care of me, taught me how to speak, read and write….and my life was indebted to him forever" Saito fondly thought of his memories.

"Where he is now?"

"He was….dead."

"Oh, sorry….May I ask what kind of country do you live Saito?"

Saito looked at the moons and then he said "Well it was a lively country with Sakura trees always blooms all year around.."

"Sakura?"

"Well it's a kind of a tree that blooms beautiful leaves during the spring…and it there was one moon."

Siesta then looked at him, "One moon?"

"Well it's kinda complicated…hahahahha….but sadly all the time we are at war, so peace for us is a luxury…"

Siesta then tightened her hug on Saito, and then she laid her face on his chest. Then she said "I think you had a hard life….to have such body that was full of scars, wars erupting on your country….can I just do this for you? At least if it could lessen the pain that you received…." And then Saito hugged her back.

"You know….this is the first time someone hugged me like this…It's warm and fuzzy, can we stay like this for a while?" Saito requested.

"Uhmmmm…sure."

* * *

><p>After a while, Siesta took after her clothes had tried, and Saito finished taking a bath. He returned back to Louise 's room and then he saw her lying on her bed.<p>

"Hey, Louise I am back….Hmm? What's with that face?"

Louise was looking at him with dazed eyes….and then she took off and lunged at him, and hugged him tight.

"Saito!"

"What the hell? What with this!"

Louise then looked up at him and then she said "Saito…..I….I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

><p>Please rate and review<p> 


End file.
